Hurt
by SilenceIsGolden15
Summary: Ok, cliche Fang and Max both put into same foster home. Max was abused and Fang was neglected. They both cut. But in this foster house there is a houseguest, Iggy, and for some reason he hates Max. What will happen. FAX! No Eggy. All human. Need your input so review!
1. Chapter 1

Paste your document her

Hurt

(A/N Hello again Fanfiction! This is my second fanfiction, and Im going to try harder to be better at it than last time. Review. Tell me whatcha think, should I continue, should there be music, should I include Lissa, et. Etc. Oh, and bonus if you recognize me! ;))

MPoV

I hate foster care. Like, really hate it. I just got kicked out of my fifteenth foster home in three months, exactly. Three months since the beatings stopped. Three months since the judge declared that my father, Jeb Batchelder, was guilty of physical, verbal, emotional, and sexual abuse. Given forty years in prison. Ok, so If you haven't gathered by now, my name is Maximum Ride. I was abused since my mother died when I was five, its been exactly three months since Jeb was declared guilty, and I have just been kicked out of my fifteenth foster home. Fun. Anyway, I dumped my backpack that held all of my belongings onto the floor. Just then, my social worker stuck his head into the room. "Max, we have a new foster offer for you." He said cheerily. I gave a cold laugh that I swear made him shudder. "Dean, I literally just got back from the last one. Isnt sixteen places enough? You could just turn me out on the streets to die." I said darkly. He shook his head. "Nope. I wont give up on you. And something tells me that if I turned you out on the street youd most likely survive. And get arrested in the next five months for beating a guy so bad in a fist fight that you kill him." He responded lightly. My heart had froze when he said beating, but quickly snapped back, "Touché."

"Come on, they just arrived." "Oh lovely." I groaned, but picked up my backpack and followed him, making sure to slide my pocket knife into my hoodie pocket. In case your wondering, no, I did not trust Dean. I have major issues with trust, and with people touching me. In any way, shape, or form. Since I have been touched in all those different kinds of ways and It only ended in pain. Same goes for trust. Trust and you get hurt. Its that simple.

FPoV

I sat stiffly in my agents office. My social worker stalked inside, slamming the door. "Ok, what did you do this time?" he demanded. If your wondering whats going on, hi, my names Fang, (Call me Nick and die) Walker. It is the three month anniversary of the day my dad went to prison for neglecting me, and I just got kicked out of my fifteenth foster home. My mom died a couple of months after I was born. My father blamed me and kept me locked in my room or a closet, and only gave me enough food to survive. Then he remarried and had the perfect son, Sloan. Then he literally forgot about me. I had to take food from the kitchen to eat, steal his credit card to buy anything I needed, and I had to stay in the attic because he gave Sloan my room. Four months ago, some real estate guy found me and reported it. A month later my dad was guilty and I was in foster care. I just shook my head. "Nothing? They don't kick you out for nothing. So what did you do? Get in a fight? Steal from them? Never come out of your room and just scare them with your dark aura?" That last one wasn't a joke. Family 12 had been a group of bright, happy people, and frankly I just creeped them out. I shook my head again and tapped my wrist, which was hiding under my black leather jacket. "Oh." He sat down. "We have got to get you help for that." He muttered. I glared at him, and he flinched. I just muttered, "I'll tell." His eyes got big, and instantly he was begging me not to. You see, I had figured out that he was cheating on his wife, so I was using it as blackmail so that he would leave my cutting alone. Yes, I cut. Typical neglected emo. "Ok, ok I wont tell." He said, sagging in defeat. I kept my usual emotionless mask up. "Listen, we've got another offer for you. This family is also fostering another child, whom they are also picking up today. Theres an adopted child and a biological child staying with them, as well as three houseguests, who are there until their parents return from a business trip." I tensed. I was claustrophobic, and had a major problem with anyone trying to "help" me. I had done things on my own for four years, and been locked in tiny spaces with only short reprieve my entire life. So a house, with 7 or eight other people in it, is basically my living nightmare. "They just arrived. Come and meet them."

(A/N Yeah, Im cutting out all descriptions cause it's a waste of time. So, Max has the dirty blonde hair, brown eyes. Fang is Fang. They are both 14. Same height, same weight, same everything except for being mutants k? Mmmkay.)

e...


	2. Chapter 2

Paste your documen

(A/N Good morning/afternoon/evening/night depending on your perception of reality! I will now take into account one of my reviewers suggestions and use the enter button more often.)

Maxs PoV

When we stepped outside the agency, we were greeted by six other people. Lovely. A woman stepped forward. "Hello, Maxine." She said. I stared at her. "Im not Maxine." I said as innocently as possible. Her brow furrowed. "Maxine Batchelder?" I winced a little at the name my father gave to me. "This is her. She prefers the name Maximum Ride." Dean said.

"Not only do I prefer the name, that is my name." I said. She slowly nodded. A little girl stepped forward and held the womans hand. "Can we call you Max for short?" she asked sweetly. "Sure." I replied, not smiling. She smiled. "Im Angel." I nodded. "My names Gazzy!" said a little boy, waving his arm. I nodded to him. A girl who looked like a photocopy of the woman stepped forward. "Im Ella." She said, rather shyly.

Then another girl practically pounced on me. "OMG! You are so pretty! Oh, Im Monique, but everyone calls me Nudge cause they used to Nudge me to make me shut up, but now they have to yell at me or put a hand over my mouth. Can me and Ella like, dress you up and put make up on you and-" "No way in hell." I said, with a glare than froze her in her tracks. "Hey!" said the older boy, about my age. I shifted by glare to him. "What?" I snarled. "You cant talk to them like that!" he insisted. Nudge cowered against his side while Ella shuffled behind him. "Oh, but I can." I said. No one tried to stop me, so im supposing Dean had left the room. The boy opened his mouth again when Ella spoke up. "Iggy, its fine." She said. Iggy gave me a disgusted look.

The woman said, "Im Dr. Martinez, or Dr. M. Come along, we have to pick up another foster child before we can go home. " I begrudgingly followed her out to a purple eight seater van. Everyone climbed in. Ella called shotgun, and Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel got the first row. So I climbed into the back row, followed by Iggy. For some reason, Iggy sat in the middle instead of the other seat, so he was right next to me.

As Dr. M started the car, Iggy leaned down and whispered in my ear, "If you ever, ever talk to any of them like that again, I will make your life a living hell." That's exactly the kind of thing Jeb had always said if I disrespected his poker buddies. "Listen, Iggy." I sneered back at him. "My life is already a living hell. You cant make it any worse."

Fangs PoV

When I stepped outside the agency with my black backpack, a purple eight seater van was pulling up. A woman got out and hurried up to use. "Hello, are you Nicholas Walker?" she asked me. I shook my head, and she frowned. "This is him. He prefers Fang." My agent quickly explained. She smiled again. "Well then Fang, lets go to the car and you can meet with everyone." I followed her to the van. "This is Ella, Gazzy, Angel, Nudge, Iggy, and Max." she said, pointing to each one. I nodded to them.

"Whats your name?" Angel asked. "Fang." I replied tightly. She nodded, and I hopped into the back row beside Iggy. Iggy was tense, pale with suppressed anger. I couldn't help but notice that Max was tense as well, but not an angry tense. A defensive tense. Like she was waiting for a strike or something. I eyed her carefully. Her brown eyes looked much like Dr. Martinez's, except Dr. M's were warm and welcoming.

Maxs were cold and empty, like mine. Food for thought. As we pulled up to a huge house, Iggy whispered to Max, "Remember what I said. Don't disrespect any of them, or you'll get a couple more scars." Max flinched, a tiny action that Iggy hadn't noticed, but I had. There was anger and sorrow swirling in her eyes, anger at Iggy. The sorrow was from a memory. And there was fear too. "Don't threaten her." I growled at him so that only he and Max could hear. Iggy blinked and looked at me in shock. Max was watching me, looking thankful.

I noticed something sticking out of her hoodie pocket. It was a pocket knife, the same kind as mine. We all climbed out of the car. As we headed inside the house, Max brushed by me and whispered, "Thanks." So quietly I was wondering whether I had really heard it. Then she flashed me a tiny, sad smile, and I knew that she had said it.

(A/N Any other suggestions for the story line, or to improve my writing? Please send it!)

t here...


	3. Chapter 3

Paste your document here...

(A/N Hello peoples of the world! Ok, chapter three!)

Maxs PoV

I was really surprised when Fang defended me like that. Sure, it was only three words, but it was three words more than anyone had ever said in my defense in 9 years of abuse. When I brushed by him to say thanks, I noticed something in his back pack. A pocket knife, the same type as mine. Quelle coinkydink.

We quickly moved into the house. And it was gi-freaking-normous. It was big enough for all of us, everyone had their own rooms. Even Iggy, Gazzy, and Angel, who I had learned were the aforementioned houseguests. "This way, Max and Fang." Dr. M called. Iggy followed us, which made me uneasy. He was like a land mine. The slightest misstep and you'll pay the price. Could it be possible that I escaped abuse only to come across more?

_No_, I told myself sternly, _don't think like that._ We tramped up two flights of stairs, and I noticed Fang was getting a little edgy. We reached the first door. "This is your room, Max, followed by Ella's, Nudges, and Angels. Fang, your room is the third door around the corner. The first two are Gazzy then Iggy. My room is downstairs next to the kitchen if anyone needs anything." Dr. M explained. I nodded and started to step into my room. Iggy glared and hissed, "Most people would say thank you." I shot back, "Yeah, but I try not to tell lies."

Fangs PoV

Yes, this house is huge. However, I was still getting claustrophobic as we thumped upstairs to the third floor. This house had three floors. My house had three floors. Memories threatened to overwhelm me. But Iggys voice pulled me back to the present. But not really his voice. It was more like the tone, the threat, that I just knew was directed at Max. I looked at Max as I listened. "Most people would say thank you." Hissed Iggy. "Yeah, but I try not to tell lies." Max countered, stepping into her room. She closed the door with a slam.

Dr. M, not having noticed this little exchange, started to lead me up to my room. I shook my head. "You can find it yourself?" she asked. I nodded. "Ok. Iggy, you can help him." She said. Damn. Honestly, what is up with people and helping me? I don't want their help! My eyes held a scowl that no one could read. Then a thought occurred to me. I had to talk to Iggy. For some reason, I just couldn't stand it when he threatened Max. It made me so angry. So I have to put a stop to it. I shrugged and started to move towards my room. I could hear Iggy following me. As we turned the corner, I spun around to face him. "What do you want , Emo Boy?" he snarled. I almost winced but managed to keep my face impassive. That was a little too close to home for my liking. "Leave her alone." I said in a low tone. He sneered at me. "Awwwwww, does Fang have a crush?" he taunted. "Listen, you don't know what she's gone through in the past. She doesn't need bullshit from you too!" I snapped, then blinked.

I had just spoken 24 words today. All in defense of some girl I didn't even know! But, that last part was true. Id seen it in her eyes. Wow, but I did need to get a lid on this talking thing. "Wow, did Fang just speak a full sentence? The end must be near!" he said dramatically. I rolled my eyes and muttered, "Just leave her alone." Before turning and stalking into my bedroom.

Maxs PoV

I didn't come down for dinner, and neither did Fang. I just sat in my room, listening to my IPod. My favorite song came on, Haunted by Evanescence. (A/N Look it up! Bacon compels you!) I started to sing along softly.

_Long lost words whisper slowly to me_

_Still cant find what keeps me here_

_When all this time ive been so hollow inside._

_I know your still there_

_Watching me, wanting me, I can feel you pull me down_

_Fearing you, loving you, I wont let you pull me down_

_Hunting you I can smell you, alive_

_Your heart pounding in my head_

_Watching me, wanting me, I can feel you pull me down_

_Saving me, raping me, watching me_

_Watching me, wanting me, I can feel you pull me down_

_Fearing you, loving you, I wont let you pull me down!_

I let my voice fade, thinking about how every word of that song was true.

Fangs PoV (I love Fangs PoV!)

I could tell the claustrophobia was going to get to me soon. Usually I'd relieve it with a cut, but I didn't want to get kicked out yet. So I left my room and started down the stairs. I was passing Maxs room when I heard her singing. I paused to listen.

_Long lost words whisper slowly to me_

_Still cant find what keeps me here_

_When all this time ive been so hollow inside._

_I know your still there_

_Watching me, wanting me, I can feel you pull me down_

_Fearing you, loving you, I wont let you pull me down_

_Hunting you I can smell you, alive_

_Your heart pounding in my head_

_Watching me, wanting me, I can feel you pull me down_

_Saving me, raping me, watching me_

_Watching me, wanting me, I can feel you pull me down_

_Fearing you, loving you, I wont let you pull me down!_

Wow. Was all I could think as the voice faded. I completely forgot about my claustrophobia and headed back to my room.

(A/N Alright people, the usual, tips for better writing? Ideas?)


	4. Chapter 4

Paste your documen

(A/N Yep, two updates in one day! Don't you just love me? Jk!)

Maxs PoV

I lay in bed, staring glumly at the ceiling. My fingers were curled into claws on the sheets, trying to resist the urge that was coming over me. I couldn't do it. So with a mental sigh, I got up and grabbed my pocket knife. As I moved to the bathroom that was attached to my room, I caught a glimpse of the clock. 11:11 p.m. _Make a wish, Max._ I gave a harsh laugh, out loud. I stepped into the bathroom, locking the door behind me. I took a deep breath, positioning the knife over my wrist. Then the strangest thing. Fang flashed through my head. Why would that happen? I impatiently shoved the thought away and neatly sliced into my arm. I let out a hiss of pain that quickly turned into a sigh of delight.

I cut only once more. I stood there watching the bright red blood flow into the sink. It was so pretty. I felt a small smile form on my face. I noticed the blood flowed over my palm and dripped off the tips of my fingers then onto the clean, white surface of the sink. The knife was stained with the precious liquid, turning the blade into a shining ray of red.

Ive noticed that after I wiped the knife clean, it seemed to shine more than usual. Was it the iron? The salt? I didn't know. All I knew was that it was strangely hypnotic. The stinging pain as the red waterfall cascaded into the pale wall of marble, the one thing that felt solid in my fantasy world of ifs and maybes. Only real things were solid, people were transparent, you cant lean on them, cant trust them. They can lie, and deceive, and hurt. Blood never lied. I was finally pulled out of my twisted fantasy by the fact that I was starting to feel dizzy.

I quickly cleaned myself up, then washed the sink out. I wiped off the blade of my knife, and changed my clothes so that no one could tell what id done. When I finally got back in bed, I faintly heard a sound.

Fangs PoV

I couldn't sleep to save my life. I had the window open, but it was too cold to sleep outside. Then there was only one other way to get rid of the feeling of the walls closing in around me. I really didn't want to do it my first night here. I didn't want to be kicked out or worse, sent to therapy if I was caught. But it was killing me, the urge. So I finally gave in.

I claimed my knife from my bag. As I did so, I saw the clock. 11:11. _Make a wish, Fang._ I thought bitterly. I quickly stepped into the bathroom that adjoined my room and locked the door. Just as I was about to cut, Max flashed through my mind. What the heck? I ignored the odd moment and cut into my arm. Pain came at first, but it was gone almost instantly, replaced by pleasure. The blood flowed freely into the sink, punctuated by the pain in my arm. I only cut once, though. I hated this feeling. Sure, it makes you feel good. But you hate doing it and you hate that you cant stop. But you also don't want to stop. Its just twisted.

A song popped into my mind, and because I was still in my blood induced trance, I started singing softly.

_Memories consume, like opening the wound._

_Im picking me apart again_

_You all assume, Im safe here in my room_

_Unless I try to start again_

_I don't want to be the one_

_The battles always choose_

_Cause inside I realize_

_That im the one confused_

_I don't know whats worth fighting for_

_Or why I have to scream_

_I don't know why I instigate_

_And say what I don't mean_

_I don't know how I got this way_

_I know its not alright_

_So Im breaking the habit_

_Im breaking the habit tonight_

_Clutching my cure, I tightly lock the door_

_And try to catch my breath again_

_I hurt much more, than any time before_

_I had no options left again_

_I don't want to be the one _

_The battles always choose_

_Cause Inside I realize im the one confused_

_I don't know whats worth fighting for_

_Or why I have to scream_

_I don't know why I instigate and say what I don't mean_

_I don't know how I got this way ill never be alright_

_So im breaking the habit_

_Im breaking the habit tonight_

_Ill paint it on the walls_

_Cause im the one at fault_

_Ill never fight again_

_And this is how it ends_

_I don't know whats worth fighting for or why I have to scream_

_But now I have some clarity to show you what I mean_

_I don't know how I got this way ill never be alright so im _

_Breaking the habit im_

_Breaking the habit_

_Im breaking the habit_

_Tonight_

As I cleaned up, I thought to myself, _If only I could break this habit._

Maxs PoV

I stepped away from Fangs door with a shiver. It sounds like a song I should be singing, except it was obviously a guy song. The lyrics, I mean. It sounds like my cutting addiction. I shivered again and bolted for my room. I tried to go quietly, but I heard Iggys door open as I passed. I tried to run faster. The Ellas door opened and she stepped into the hall. "Whats going on?" she asked sleepily ."Nothing." I snarled. "Go back to bed, now." She quickly obeyed. Before I could make it to my room, I felt Iggys arms around my waist. I started to freak. Don't touch me, don't touch me, don't touch me. He threw me against a wall. How many times had this been done to me before? "Don't touch me!" I snapped, trying to get away from him.

"What did I tell you about speaking to them like that?" he snarled. "I must not have been paying attention." I said carelessly, then tried to break away again. He backhanded me, sending my head into the wall. I winced. Memories poured into my system. No, no ,NO! No more! I was freaking out. More abuse, beatings, touches, it was too much! And I couldn't cut again unless I wanted to bleed out, which right now didn't sound too bad. Then his fist crashed into my stomach.

I gasped and dropped to the ground, panting. He kicked me in the ribs. I winced again. I would so have a bruise there tomorrow. I fell forward, onto my hands and knees. "Leave me alone Iggy." I whispered. Id had enough. "You'll tell no one about this." He said sternly, then kicked me again. I heard his footsteps fade down the hall. I pulled myself to my feet, feeling like I was about to hurl. Stumbling badly, I made my way into my room and collapsed onto my knees again. Why?

Fangs PoV

I was awoken by muffled sounds of kicking and punching. Then I heard harsh footsteps, and iggys door close. Then I heard wobbly steps, but no door. So, with a frown, I got up and peeked into the hallway. No one. I heard low sobbing, and turned the corner. Maxs door was open. I peeked inside. She was on her knees in front of her bed, hands clasped, as if she was praying. But she was crying. Then, through the tears, she started singing.

_I tried to kill the pain, but only brought more_

_I lay dying, and Im pouring, crimson regret, and betrayal_

_Im dying, praying, bleeding, and screaming_

_Am I too lost, to be saved? _

_Am I too lost? _

_My God_

_My tourniquet_

_Return to me salvation_

_My God_

_My tourniquet _

_Return to me salvation_

_Do you remember me?_

_Lost for so long?_

_Will you be on the other side or will you forget me?_

_Im dying, praying, bleeding, and screaming_

_Am I too lost to be saved?_

_Am I too lost?_

_My God_

_My Tourniquet_

_Return to me salvation_

_My God_

_My tourniquet_

_Return to me salvation_

_I want to die!_

_My God_

_My Tourniquet_

_Return to me salvation_

_My God_

_My Tourniquet_

_Return to me salvation_

_My wounds cry for the grave_

_My soul cries, for deliverance_

_Will I be denied Christ? _

_Tourniquet_

_My suicide  
_Then she just broke down and sobbed. I couldn't believe it. She was singing, crying out to God, asking for Death. One thing went through my mind. _Iggy._

(A/N So, too fast? Too much for one night? Any ideas for next chapter? NEED OPINIONS!)

t here...


	5. Chapter 5

Paste your doc

(A/N I know that Ive been updating a lot lately, but it's the weekend, and im grounded so this is basically the only thing I can do so expect a lot of updates. Im going to take into account on of my recent reviews for the last chapter. I don't own, though I wish it were not true, Maximum Ride or the songs ive been using and/or will use)

Fangs PoV

I spent the rest of that night pacing my room, running my hands through my hair, trying to figure out what to do. Confront Iggy? Nah, hed deny it. Confront Max? She'd definitely deny it. Dr. M? Maybe… I jumped as I heard a voice call, "Fang breakfast!" I glanced at my clock. Wow, 7 a.m already. I quickly shrugged on a long sleeve black shirt and black jeans before heading downstairs. When I walked into the dining room with hair unbrushed, Iggy was sitting with his siblings on either side of him, acting all innocent. Innocent, my ass. Max was sitting across from him, back hunched, eyes puffy. When Dr. M looked away, Iggy shot her a warning look and she just looked at him, sadly. My jaw clenched and I caught Dr. M's eye. I flicked my gaze to a corner where we could talk without being heard. She quickly nodded and followed me around the corner. "Whats up, Fang?" she asked. " Max." I said quietly. "Yeah, she seems upset about something. Do you know what it is?" she asked. I hesitated, then slowly nodded. "What is it?" she demanded. "I heard Iggy threatening her a couple of times. Last night I heard him beat her up. I found her crying in her room." Wow, I already exceeded my word limit, and that was leaving out the singing part. She frowned. "Is this a joke?" she questioned.

I shook my head. Dr. M glared. "Fang, you don't have to lie to get attention." She said. I stared at her. How on earth was that going to get me attention? And besides, I hate attention. "Now go sit down, breakfast is ready." I didn't want to, but I was too claustrophobic to go back to my room. So I went and sat down next to Max. Ella and Nudge joined us. Max was silent the whole time, and barely ate anything. Every time Iggy thought no one was watching, he would give Max that warning look or kick her under the table.

Half way through breakfast, she stood and bolted from the table.

Maxs PoV

I sobbed all night. It was true, my life was a living hell. The next morning, at breakfast, Iggy was always shooting me these looks or kicking me to make sure I wasn't going to tell. There was no one here I trusted enough to even talk to, let alone tell them about it. So after another kick, I couldn't take it any more and ran from the table and up to my room, shutting and locking the door.

I wasn't supposed to be like this. I was Maximum Ride, I wasn't supposed to be scared of anything. I was the defiant rule breaking troublemaker. So I decided that I wouldn't change the way I acted just because Iggy gave me a few bruises. My past made me who I am, nothing in the present can change it.

I was torn out of my musings my a tentative knock on the door. I opened it, and there was Nudge and Ella. "Max, are you ok? You left the table kind of suddenly…" I was about to tell them to fuck off, but then a thought occurred to me. I had a bruise on my cheek from the wall I had hit when Iggy back handed me. I had let my hair fall over my face to cover it, but know I have a better idea. I ignored their question and asked, "Do you guys have a concealer that matches my skin tone?"

"Of course!" Nudge exclaimed, looking offended. She hurried off to her bedroom. A few seconds later she came back, pressing the small compact into my hand. "Oh, can we put it on you? And eyeshadow and blush and eyeliner and-" "I can do it myself." I said harshly. I hesitated, then added softly, "Thanks."

It wasn't because of Iggy influence. It was because for once I was actually grateful for this. Their eyes widened, and I slammed the door in their faces. I moved quickly into the bathroom. Concealer was the only make up I knew how to use, it was kind of fundamental in my life. I caked it on. When I was satisfied, I put the make up under the sink with my knife. Hopefully, this will all blow over.

Fangs PoV

Iggy looked incredibly smug, and it made my blood boil. I knew I couldn't go to Dr. M again, she'd say I was still trying to get attention. None of the other kids would be able to help. So it was Iggy or Max. I decided on Iggy. After breakfast, I followed him to his room. "All right, what do you want Emo Boy?" asked Iggy as he sat down on his bed. "I know what you did." I said. "I have no idea what your talking about." "Bull." "So what exactly are you accusing me of?"

"Beating up Max." He laughed, harshly. But there was a ring of fear in that laugh, and anger. "What evidence do you have of that?" "I heard you Iggy. I found Max crying in her room." I countered.

"She was crying because shes sad, you idiot. I don't know what you heard, but I didn't do anything to her. Your supposed to be sad too. What did you do to end up in foster care, huh?" he asked. I flinched a little._ Hes manipulating you_, I told myself angrily. But the memories were already pouring down on me. "You're a bastard Iggy," I muttered through clenched teeth as I left the room.

I went into my room and sat on the bed, door closed. My mind was already demanding that I cut to relieve the tension, but I wouldn't. I shouldn't. So I thought that maybe singing would relieve it a little.?

Maxs PoV

I heard a sound coming from Fangs room, like last night. So, after a slight hesitation, I headed down the hall and listened. He was singing again.

_I am a little bit of loneliness a little bit of disregard_

_Handful of complaints but I cant help the fact that everyone can see these scars_

_I am what I want you to want what I want you to feel_

_But its like no matter what I do, I cant convince you, to just believe this is real_

_So I let go, watching you turn your back like you always do_

_Face away and pretend that im not _

_But ill be here cause your all that I got_

_I cant feel the way I did before_

_Don't turn your back on me_

_I wont be ignored_

_Time wont change this damage any more_

_Don't turn your back on me I wont be ignored_

_I am a little bit insecure a little unconfident_

_Cause you don't understand I do what I can_

_But sometimes I don't make sense_

_I am what you never wanna say but Ive never had a doubt_

_Its like no matter what I do I cant convince you_

_For once just to hear me out_

_So I let go watching you turn your back like you always do_

_Face away and pretend that im not but ill be here cause your all that I got_

_I cant feel the way I did before_

_Don't turn your back on me I wont be ignored_

_Time wont change this damage anymore_

_Don't turn your back on me I wont be ignored_

_No Hear me out now_

_Your gonna listen to me, like it or not right now!_

_Hear me out now_

_Your gonna listen to me like it or not right now_

_I cant feel the way I did before_

_Don't turn your back on me I wont be ignored_

_I cant feel the way I did before _

_Don't turn your back on me I wont be ignored_

_Time wont change this damage anymore_

_Don't turn your back on me I wont be ignored_

_I cant feel _

_Don't turn your back on me I wont be ignored_

_Time wont change_

_Don't turn your back on me I wont be ignored_

I gazed at the door sadly. The pain in his voice was real, not the same as mine, but similar. Wait, what was I doing? I just met this guy yesterday! Distrust rose in me, yet somehow it felt wrong, like I should trust Fang, but I just met him and no way was I trusting him. So I went back to my room.

Fangs PoV

Ok, so that felt a little better. Now that I had my emotions under control, I thought about confronting Max. No, maybe I should wait. Maybe I would confront her if it happens again. There was a knock on my door.

When I opened it, Dr. M stood there. "Fang, im taking Ella and Nudge to a friends house and Angel and Gazzy to the park. Do you want to come?" I quickly shook my head. I was not leaving Max and Iggy alone in this house. "Ok. We'll be back in a couple of hours." I nodded. She hurried off down the hall. I heard the front door shut, a car engine, then it was quiet.

Quiet, that is, until Iggys voice rang out from Maxs room. "I told you not to tell!" Then Maxs voice, angry and scared. "I didn't! What the hell are you talking about you crazy bast" there was a slap! Sound, and a thump. I quickly dashed around the corner. Maxs door was open, so I peeked in. Max was leaning against a wall, a red mark on her cheek. Iggy was standing in front of her, roaring, "Then how did Fang find out?" Maxs brow furrowed. "Fang? Iggy I just met the guy yesterday. I don't trust that easily. So obviously, I didn't fucking tell him!" Iggy snaked out a leg and kicked her leg, making her knee crumble, and she fell into a kneel.

"You're lying! Now tell me what you told him you bitch!" "I didn't tell him anything!" Max shrieked at Iggy. Iggy stopped and pondered for a moment. "He said he heard me…" his voice trailed off. Then he looked down at Max and said harshly, "Alright. If you don't tell anyone and actually be more respectful to everyone, then I'll stop beating you." My temper flared at that, and I had to fight to keep myself under control.

"Iggy, its not my personality to be polite, if you haven't noticed." Max snarled. "So maybe you should quit while your ahead." Dead silence. Then Iggy lashed out and kicked her right in the stomach. As she fell onto all fours, he muttered, "I guess the lessons will continue then." He turned to leave, and I had to throw myself into Nudges room to avoid being seen. (*shudder* So much pink…)

Maxs PoV

To my surprise, Fang stepped into my room as soon as Iggy left. "What do you want?" I asked, wheezing. "I saw." Was all he said. Aw, snuggles. "Don't tell anyone." I whispered. He just shook his head. I tried to stand, but fell again. Fang rushed forward to help me, but I flinched away from his hand. Don't. Touch. Me. I said it with my eyes as I stared into his black ones. He actually seemed to get the message and stepped away.

We moved over to my bed and sat side by side, not saying anything. Finally he turned to me with a question in his eyes. It said, "What are your problems? I need to know so that I don't do something wrong and get beaten up by you." I almost laughed, but instead said, "You want to know whats wrong with me?" Fang looked surprised, then slowly nodded. "Ok," I began with a sigh, "I cant stand people touching me, and I have trust issues. Your turn." "Claustrophobia." He said. His voice was deep, steady. "Hate it when people try to help." "Do you also hate speaking in full sentences?" I asked, laughing. He just looked at me with amusement dancing in his eyes.

Did I just make a friend?

(A/N Yay! Max and Fang finally have a conversation! More Fax, I promise. Ideas! Tips! Flames! All are welcome.)

ument here...


	6. Chapter 6

Paste your documen

(A/N Ok, so I got a couple of ideas from you guys. Im going with the most anti climactic one then building up k? Moving on!)

Maxs PoV

When I woke up the next morning, I thought about what had happened the day before. I decided something. I was freaking Maximum Ride. I had endured nine years of hell, and I was going to be scared by some psychopathic fourteen year old with some sort of chivalry complex? I think not! So I quickly got out of bed and got dressed just as Ella yelled, "Max, Fang, breakfast!" Food! I threw open my door and encountered Fang as he went down the hallway from his room.

I gave him a tiny smile. His face didn't change, but he smiled with his eyes. We walked into the dining room together. I plopped down in a random seat and Fang sat next to me. Nudge started blabbing just as I started eating my bacon. "Max, Fang, I know this might be considered prying and you might not want to talk about it but I think it'll help us know you better so that we can all trust each other like a real family then when were a family we can dress Max up and do make up and hair but getting off topic so can you guys tell us how you ended up in foster care?" I froze.

I glanced at Fang, and he was just as tense as I was, digging his fingernails into his palms. Mine were cutting into my thigh so hard that they drew blood. "Max, Fang, I kinda want an answer?" Nudge asked. "Nudge." Dr. M said sternly. "What? I was in foster care too and Im fine talking about it my parents died." She answered. "Not everyone ends up in foster care because their parents just up and died, Nudge." I said harshly. She flinched a little at my tone. "Some people actually wish that's why theyre in foster care." She was starting to look sorry that she asked. "You want us to trust you? Well guess what? I. Do. Not. Trust. People. Understand honey? And this is why. They just cant leave well enough alone. All people do is hurt."

Fangs PoV

With that little speech, Max stood up and left the table. Iggy tensed, probably waiting for the right time. I glared daggers at the boy, and I swear he went a little paler. "So… what about you, Fang?" Nudge asked, looking at me. Seriously? She is seriously going to drag this out? I looked at her for a moment, face completely impassive. My emotions are always given away by my eyes, but I haven't found someone who could read them yet. Without saying a word, I stood and left.

Maxs PoV

I went straight to my bathroom. The memories were too much. That one not so innocent question did this to me. I heard footsteps as Fang tramped to his room. I surveyed the reddish half moons on my thigh from my nails, and decided that it wasn't enough. So, quickly and efficiently, I cut into both arms, twice. I didn't let them bleed as much as I did that last time, because that could be dangerous. It made me feel better, but not as much as it usually did. Why not?

Fangs PoV

I went to my room. I cut a couple of times, not deep, but still. It frustrated me that I continued to do it even though I didn't want to. But Nudge… she summoned all the memories ive been hiding from for so long, and I couldn't take it. I remembered singing took the edge off a little, so I picked a song.

Maxs PoV

I heard Fang singing again and stood by his door to listen. I don't know why, but listening to him sing always calmed me, almost more than cutting did.

_(When this began) I had nothing to say_

_And I get lost in the nothingness inside of me_

_(I was confused) And I let it all out to find_

_That im not the only person with these things in mind_

_(Inside of me) But all that they can see the words revealed_

_Is the only real thing ive got left to feel_

_(Nothing to loose) Just stuck, hollow and alone_

_And the fault is my own, and the fault is my own._

_I wanna heal, I wanna feel what I thought was never real_

_I wanna let go of the pain ive felt so long_

_(Erase all the pain till its gone)_

_I wanna heal, I wanna feel like im close to something real_

_I wanna find something I wanted all along_

_Somewhere I belong_

_And Ive got nothing to say _

_I cant believe I didn't fall right down on my face_

_(I was confused) Looking everywere only to find_

_That its not the way I had imagined it all in my mind_

_(So what am i) What do I have but negativity_

_Cause I cant justify the way everyone is looking at me_

_(Nothing to lose) Nothing to gain, hollow and alone_

_And the fault is my own, and the fault is my own_

_I wanna heal, I wanna feel, what I thought was never real_

_I wanna let go of the pain I felt so long_

_(Erase all the pain till its gone)_

_I wanna heal, I wanna feel, like im close to something real_

_I wanna find something I wanted all along_

_Somewhere I belong_

_I will never know myself until I do this on my own_

_And I will never feel anything else until my wounds are healed_

_I will never be anything until I break away from me_

_I will break away, I will find myself today_

_I wanna heal, I wanna feel, what I thought was never real_

_I wanna let go of the pain I felt so long_

_(Erase all the pain till its gone)_

_I wanna heal, I wanna feel like im close to something real_

_I wanna find something I wanted all along_

_Somewhere I belong_

_I wanna heal, I wanna feel, like im somewhere I belong_

_I wanna heal, I wanna feel, like im somewhere I belong_

_Somewhere I belong_

I don't know what made me open the door, but I did. Fang was laying on his bed, on his back. When I came in, he quickly pulled his shirt sleeves down around his wrists and sat up. He gave me a questioning look. "You aren't alone, you know." I said quietly. His eyes widened slightly. I walked over and sat next to him. I studied his eyes. They always showed me exactly what he was thinking. He was wondering how much I heard. "Ill tell my story if you tell yours." I said. He obviously did not expect that. He studied my face for a moment, then sighed and nodded. Just as he opened his mouth, the door flew open and a very angry Iggy stalked through the door.

Fangs PoV

Max and I leapt to our feet as Iggy stormed in. "You little bitch!" he yelled, and swung out a hand. Much to his surprise, Max caught it. When she did, I noticed scars and fresh marks going up her arm. She was a cutter too.

I was yanked from my revelation by Max snarling, "Iggy, Im not scared of you anymore. You cant push me around." Then her other fist came up, and she punched him right in the nose. He staggered back, eyes wide. "Youll pay for that, Ride." He promised as blood went everywhere. "I bet I wont." Max snapped back. Iggy stumbled out of the room, and I actually let a small smile form on my face.

(A/N Yay! Max fights back!)

t here...


	7. Chapter 7

Paste your document h

(A/N Hello persons. I have nothing to say. Except that I hate Mondays.)

Maxs PoV

After I punched Iggy and he ran out of the room, I turned back to Fang. He held up a hand, and we slapped a high five. We sat back down on the bed. "Sing?" "What?" I asked, looking at him. "Would you sing? I heard you a couple of times, and your really good." Fang explained, watching me carefully. I bit my lip. "Please?" he added. I sighed, "Ok, but only because you said please." His eyes smiled.

_I linger in the doorway_

_Of alarm clock screaming Monsters calling my name_

_Let me stay_

_Where the wind will whisper to me_

_Where the raindrops As theyre falling tell a story_

_In my field of paper flowers_

_And candy clouds of lullaby_

_I lie inside myself for hours_

_And watch my purple sky fly over me_

_Don't say Im out of touch_

_With this rampant chaos- your reality_

_I know well what lies beyond my sleeping refuge_

_The nightmare I built my own world to escape_

_In my field of paper flowers_

_And candy clouds of lullaby_

_I lie inside myself for hours_

_And watch my purple sky fly over me_

_Swallowed up in the sound of my screaming_

_Cannot cease for the fear of silent nights_

_Oh how I long for deep sleep dreaming_

_The Goddess of imaginary light_

_In my field of paper flowers_

_And candy clouds of lullaby_

_I lie inside myself for hours_

_And watch my purple sky fly over me_

Fangs PoV

Max has a beautiful voice. I had a question though. "Do you only sing Evanescence?" I asked. Without missing a beat, she countered, "Do you only sing Linkin Park?" With a smirk, I responded, "Touché." "So, whats your story?" I exhaled deeply. Maybe, just maybe, I could get through this without cutting. "Neglect." I said eventually. "My mom died a couple of months after I was born. My dad blamed me and kept me locked up all the time. When I was 8, he got remarried and her son was "perfect". I kinda faded into the background until when I was ten he forgot me completely. Three months ago someone found me and my dad went to jail." I explained it in a rush, just to get through it.

I chanced a glance at Max. She seemed to notice how tense I was and hesitantly put a hand on my shoulder. Max, the girl who hates being touched. She didn't try to comfort me, not the whole it'll be alright spiel. Because it wasn't alright. I took another deep breath and said, "Your turn." She pulled her hand away, and I instantly missed the warmth. "Abuse." The word was so quiet I thought I hadn't heard her. "My dad. Three months ago he was caught and put in prison." She didn't have to say anything else.

Her body was rigid, her nails digging into her thigh. Without thinking, I wrapped her up in a hug. She flinched at first, but to my surprise, she hugged back. When we pulled back, I said, "You are making progress, young grasshopper." "As are you. Full sentences, wow." "Don't get used to it." She laughed.

(A/N Love it? Hate it? Keep it? Replace it and send this chapter into a black hole of baconless sorrow? Tell me!)

ere...


	8. Chapter 8

Paste your document here

(A/N Hello again my fellow fanfictioners! … On we go then!)

Iggys PoV (dun dun DUN)

That little bitch. Well, I have a surprise for her. If you cant win a battle, _bring reinforcements._ So I immediately called my best friends, Sam and Dylan (A/N Surprising NO ONE). They climbed in through my window so that Max or Fang wouldn't see them. "Keep your voices low." I warned them. They looked confused but nodded. "Ok, so you heard me tell you about the foster girl, Max, who I hate?"

They nodded. "Well, the little bitch just punched me in the nose. I think its time for a little payback, don't you?" They grinned evilly and nodded. "We only have one problem. The other foster kid, Fang. Hes taken a liking to Max, protecting her and shit. And the guy has hearing like a freaking hawk. Hears every little sound. We'll have to drug him or something." I explained, scowling. Sam spoke up. "What, like, chloroform?" I shook my head. "No. He could beat all of us to a pulp. He's our age, and he looks really long and lanky but I can tell hes tough. We need something else that doesn't involve direct contact." I explained. Sam thought.

"Hmmmmmm. I think ive got some stuff you can crush up and put in his food that'll knock him out pretty effectively." Sam said. I grinned. "Excellent." Dylan asked, "So this Max chick, is she-" I interrupted, knowing what he was about to ask. "Yes, shes our age, shes hot, and no, you will not be raping her." I said with an eye roll. Dylan looked disappointed. "But Iggy-" "Just beating for now." I told him firmly. "Maybe, if your good, I'll let you. But as of now the answer is no."

Dylan looked hopeful. "Ok guys. Get the stuff you need and meet me back here in 1 hour." They nodded and exited through the window. I smiled to myself_. Ready or not, Max, here I come._

Fangs PoV

After dinner, I felt so insanely tired. I didn't know why. But Iggy was watching me with such a smug smile on his face that I wanted to throw him against a wall. But I was too tired to.

Maxs PoV

Something was off. Fang was super tired and crashed right after dinner, which wasn't like him, and Iggy seemed exceptionally smug for a guy with a broken nose. I uneasily went to bed, wondering when the tornado was gonna come.

A few hours later, I was awakened by my door squeaking open. I sat bolt upright as Iggy and two other guys walked in. I threw myself out of bed and made a break for the door. The blonde guy stopped me, grabbing me around the waist and drawing me against his chest. "Oh, no you don't." he whispered in my ear. "The funs in here." Then he spun and let me go, making me stumble into the center of their circle.

I rushed the blonde, but he just grabbed my wrist and pinned me to a wall. Ok, so apparently I can take Iggy, but Iggy plus two other psychopaths plus an abundance of weapons? Not happening. He pulled me off the wall, then twisted my wrist behind my back and put his hand over my mouth. I was thrashing like crazy, but I couldn't get away. Iggy nodded to the red head. The blonde dragged me over to the bed, and the red head tied my wrists to the posts so that I was standing beside the bed. Blondie put a strip of duct tape over my mouth.

Iggy rummaged through his weapons and came up with a horse whip. A freaking horse whip! When he first brought it down on my stomach, I tried to scream through the tape. But no way was it working. Only Fang would have heard anyway, the rest of this house is practically deaf to me. Iggy brought it down on my again and again, until eventually I had tears streaming down my cheeks and was screaming not for help, but in pain.

When my shirt was in shreds and blood was flowing down my abdomen, he finally put the horse whip away. But I knew that wasn't the end of it.

He pulled several lethal looking knives out, handing one to each of his buddies. Taking turns, they each slashed at my arms and legs until I looked like I was perforated. They reopened the old scars that had taken so long to heal, and creating new ones. I had lost too much blood. If I didn't stop the bleeding soon, I would bleed out.

Iggy, laughing manically and taunting me heartlessly, took out a base ball bat and started beating me with it. Whack bruise whack bruise whack bruise. Over and over. I was on the verge of unconsciousness when he cut me free. I collapsed to all fours on the floor. With difficulty, I peeled the tape from my mouth. The blonde turned to Iggy. "Iggy, can I-" No" Iggy interrupted. "But Iggy-" "I said no Dylan." Blondie, supposedly Dylan, pouted. Iggy glanced at the red head. "How long do those pills last, sam?"

Sam answered, "About three hours." Iggy glanced at the clock, and swore. "He's gonna be waking up, like, right now. We have to go!" He shot a glare at me, then the trio turned and rushed away.

Fangs PoV

I woke up several hours later, wondering what the hell had happened. I never sleep that heavily. Wait. Someone drugged me! I knew it was Iggy. But if it was Iggy, that means Max- Someone pounded frantically on my door. I rushed over and yanked the door open, in time to be hit by a sobbing blur of blonde, black, and red. I swung the door closed then held Max tightly, pulling back to look at her. My eyes widened.

Her shirt was barely there, hanging in bloody strips. She was covered in cuts and bruises, and she was sobbing. "Max… what happened?" I asked hoarsely. "Iggy, he-" her voice cracked. "Sit down on the bed." I ordered her, then moved into the bathroom to get the first aid kit. I brought it back into the room, then pulled off her top and tightly bandaged the slits that looked like they were from a whip. I tightly bandaged all of the other cuts, stopping the bleeding and keeping her from bleeding out. By the now the sobbing had subsided, and she murmured, "Thanks, Fang." I sat down next to her and started at her straight in the eyes. "Now tell me what happened." I said firmly. She sighed. "Iggy. He had back up this time. A guy named Dylan and another named Sam." She said it simply.

I stood and moved to my backpack, pulling out a black tshirt and tossing it to her. She quickly tugged it on, her face flushing. "Don't be embarrassed." I said. "I was too preoccupied with fixing you up to see anything." She gave me a sad smile. I sat back on the bed.

Maxs PoV

Almost as though he didn't know what he was doing, Fang gently trailed a finger down my cheek. "I know we have to tell someone Fang." I said. He nodded, now tracing my jaw. "But who?" he mused quietly. "I tried talking to Dr. M, she didn't believe me." "She'll believe the bruises and the cuts." I said firmly. He nodded.

He hand slid to my shoulder, and I couldn't ignore the shocks going up my arm. "Max," his voice sounded pained. "I hate it when he does stuff like this to you." "I wont let him do it anymore." I reassured him. "Good. Because if he does I swear to God I'll kill him." "Fang-" whatever I was about to say was quickly erased from my mind when Fang kissed me. It was unlike any kiss ive ever had before. It was soft and gentle, his hand resting gently on my shoulder. I kept waiting for it to turn hard and aggressive, for him to force his tongue into my mouth and grab me.

But he never did. This wasn't one of those kisses. It was one that said it was all right to pull away any time I wanted. But for the first time ever… I didn't want to. As he started to pull away, I looped my arms around his neck despite the pain and pulled him closer. His arms encircled my waist, careful not to hold too tightly. I was getting exasperated with his forced gentleness and yanked his arms tighter around me.

He immediately responded, pulling me closer to him as he deepened the kiss. Fang leaned forward until I was laying back on the bed with him on top of me. Unfortunately at this time we ran out of air and had to pull away. After a few moments of just looking at each other, he rolled to the side and lay on his back, staring at the ceiling. "Good night." I said, about to get up. "Stay in here." He said to my surprise, pulling me back down. "What?" "I don't want you by yourself, if Iggy and his goons come back."

I couldn't help smiling at his hopeful tone. "All right. Ill stay in here." And so we fell asleep, locked in another sweet kiss.

(A/N Sorry it took me so long! Opinion please!)

...


	9. Chapter 9

Paste your document here...

(A/N Ok people. I will now commence the next chapter in 10…9…8…7

God-Get on with it!

Sorcerer- Yes, get on with it!

Old man from scene twenty four- Get on with it!

Knights from later battle all yelling to get on with it

Oh… right….)

Maxs PoV

I woke up the next morning hurting, warm, and… happy? I flicked my gaze around. I was cuddled up with Fang, my head on his chest. He had one arm around my waist and one rested in my hair. Just as I was taking it all in, Fang woke up, his black eyes meeting mine immediately. "So, is this the day Dr. M figures out what her houseguest has been doing?" he whispered to me.

I nodded, and he chuckled a little. Fang. Chuckling. The world is ending.

He got up first, then grabbed my hands and pulled me upright. I winced a little, but otherwise I was fine. I was used to the pain. His eyes skirted my body for a moment, then he turned and, still holding one of my hands, went down to breakfast. Towing a very hurt Max behind him. I was pulled to the kitchen, where Iggy was sitting at the table as usual, surrounded by his siblings and friends. I gulped as Fang continued to yank me into the kitchen where we could talk to Dr. M in private.

The door banged shut, making Dr. M look up at us in surprise. "Max, you start- Wait, whats wrong?" she asked. "You remember how Fang told you Iggy was beating me up?" I began anxiously. Fang squeezed my hand. She nodded. "Well, he was telling the truth." She blinked, then her eyes narrowed. At Fang. "You dragged her into this too?" she asked harshly. "No, Dr. M, I have-" I tried. "No, Max, don't start. "But-" "No." "Please-" "I said ENOUGH!" She suddenly yelled. "No more! Both of you, your rooms, now!" I tried to protest, but she wasn't having any of it. "Come on, Max." Fang breathed into my ear. So I relented and went up to my room, albeit reluctantly. Before I stepped into my room, Fang pulled me in for a kiss. "It'll work out. I promise." He said against my lips.

I just mumbled a little and deepened the kiss. Long before I would I have liked, Fang pulled away to go to his room. It'll be awful for him, with the claustrophobia. I bit my lip and went into my room.

About thirty minutes later, my door flew open. And there was Iggy. I shot to my feet, standing my ground. Until he pulled a gun. "Where the fuck did you get a gun, Iggy?!" I exclaimed without thinking. In what seemed to be a single step, he was in front of me, yanking on my hair, the gun pressed to my neck. I hissed in a breath. "Come on, Max. I have a friend that has been waiting for you." Iggy whispered, then started to drag me out of the room by my hair.

He dragged me, keeping the gun close so that I wouldn't scream, to his room. So close to Fangs. If I could…. "Not. One. Sound." Iggy hissed, then flipped on his Ipod. Horribly loud music poured out as my heart sank. No way was Fang going to be able to hear me through this. The window slid open, and Dylan stepped inside. When he saw me, he got this gleam in his eyes. I knew exactly what he was thinking from the way his eyes roamed my figure, hungrily.

Iggy released me. The moment he did, I made a break for the door, but Dylan caught me around the waist. "You know," Dylan whispered as he kissed my neck, "You may be a bitch, but you're a sexy bitch." I started thrashing as he bit my skin. "Let me go!" I demanded. He only bit harder as one hand slid upwards. "I don't think so." He muttered, then tossed me onto the bed.

(A/N CLIFFY! And what is the lesson of the day? Do not risk a frontal assault on Iggy. That rabbits dynamite.)


	10. Chapter 10

(A/N I got a very intriguing review to which I would like to respond to. Iggyswritergurl: I can already guess from your name that you are an Iggy fan. I agree that Fang would make one bad ass bad guy. Only one problem. Fax. With all the stuff I planned to happen to Max I couldnt have that happen and still have Fax. And I love Fax. So, Iggy it is. Plus last story Ella was the bad guy so I figured it was Iggys turn. Make sense?)

Maxs PoV

_Not again._ That's all that went through my mind as Dylan got on top of me. I struggled and kicked, but I stopped when Iggy pressed the gun to my head. Dylan glanced at him. "Just get the handcuffs Ig." He said. Iggys frown turned to an evil grin, and my heart stopped.

Fangs PoV

I was laying on my bed, trying to keep from cutting, when I got this weird feeling. I sat up. Something was wrong, horribly, horribly wrong. But what? The feeling grew stronger, and I knew. Max. It had something to do with Max.

Just then, Iggy started pounding loud music. I shook my head in annoyance. I had better hearing than most, so this music muffled nearly everything. That thought made me frown. Maybe… I smoothly stood and slid out of my room. In ninja mode, i crept to Maxs room and peeked in. She wasn't in there. The hell? I slowly made the rounds of the whole house.

No Max.

Maxs PoV

This was the last straw. The gloves are off. I didn't care if I got kicked out, I could deal. Iggy grabbed a pair of handcuffs from a drawer and faster than I could track, he fastened my wrists to the bed. I slowly, subtly began manipulating the cuffs. If you do the right motions in the right order, they should just pop right off. Dylan grinned, then leaned down and continued to kiss my neck, my jaw, then back down my neck to my shoulder.

The door swung open. Dr. M! Finally! Now she had to believe me! The woman froze, slowly taking in the scene. "Dylan, Iggy, what are you doing?" she asked slowly. Iggy stepped forward, looking earnest. "Dr. M, Max did something really, really bad. She stole one of your credit cards. So me and Dylan are punishing her for it." He said, completely sincere. "What?!" I shrieked. "That's a dirty lie!" Unfortunately, I didn't get very far before Iggy shoved the gun in my mouth. Dr. M's eyes widened. "Max, is that true?" she asked. I shook my head no. "See, now she's a liar!" Iggy exclaimed. I willed her with my eyes to not believe a word this psycho said, but to my dismay she was slowly nodding her head. What the fuck Dr. M?! I couldn't believe this! She was supposed to be our caretaker! And she was willing to let her daughters friends friend rape me!

"Ok, just don't kill her." She said finally. Yep, its official. The universe hates me. Dr. M left, closing the door. Dylan started to tug on my, Fangs, shirt. Come on handcuffs, pop free! Dylan got impatient and just ripped the seams open, then pulled the ruined shirt off. Now I just had my bra and some bloody bandages. What kind of sadist would approve of this just because I "stole a credit card"?! This Dr. M chick belongs in a prison cell next to Jeb!

Dylan ran his hands up and down my torso, making an unpleasant shiver run down my spine. He misread it and said, "See, baby, you like this." I shook my head, seeing as Iggy still had the gun in my mouth, but that only made him grin wider. He started hungrily kissing down my stomach, making me wince from the whip slashes.

Dylan sat back and pulled his shirt off. Great. He leaned back down and continued to kiss around my chest while his hands slid under the elastic of my shorts. I continued to manipulate the cuffs, trying to get them undone. Dylan pulled my shorts down. Here we go.

Fangs PoV

I sat in my room, trying to figure out where Max was without freaking out, when I heard the door to Iggys room open. Because of the music, I couldn't hear what was said, but then the door closed again. I stuck my head out of my room and saw Dr. M leaving Iggys room. "Dr. M?" I called. She whirled around. "Yes, Fang?" her tone was too sweet, almost sickly. "You seen Max?" She shook her head a little too quickly. I nodded to her, then stepped back into my room.

Something was going on. And I had no doubt it had something to do with Iggy.

Maxs PoV

As Dylan was undoing his pants, the cuffs finally opened. Yes! I quickly swung a leg up between his legs. He squeaked and went limp for a moment. I kicked myself free then leapt to my feet. I grabbed Iggys hand, the one with the gun, and twisted it around behind him. I jerked up, and his shoulder dislocated. Before he could yell, I hit him hard on the back of the head, and he dropped.

By now Dylan and recovered, and from behind me I could hear him lunging. I quickly spun into a roundhouse that hit him in the face. He dropped like a stone. Didn't I say the gloves were off? I quickly tugged my shorts back on. The shirt was done for. I tugged on the door but it wouldn't budge.

Dr. M must have locked it from the outside. I spotted a paper clip on Iggys desk and quickly unbent it, sticking it into the lock. After several minutes of fiddling, I got it open and sprinted into the hall…

Only to run into a rock hard chest. Which could only mean one thing. I glanced up and found myself staring into Fangs black orbs. "Max." he breathed as he pulled me into an embrace. "What happened?" I noticed he was eyeing my shirtless form and the hickeys going up and down my neck. I nodded towards Iggys door. His eyes widened.

"Max, what did you do to them?" "I knocked them out. I dislocated Iggys shoulder, then whapped him pretty hard on the head. I caught Dylan with a roundhouse to the face." Fang stepped forward and closed the door, then tugged me into his room.

"If you could do that, why didn't you do that before?" he asked, staring at me intently. I sighed. "Because this is my sixteenth foster home in three months and I didn't want to get kicked out. But this crossed the line." His brow furrowed.

'I saw Dr. M come out of his room." My eyes widened.

Fangs PoV

I saw Maxs eyes widen, and I regretted saying anything. "Whats wrong?" I demanded. I noticed I could only speak around Max. Around any other person and the words stick in my throat, trying to choke me. With Max, they come easily. She took and deep breath and closed her eyes.

"Fang, Dr. M is in on it."

(A/N OK! Dr. M is now OFFICIALLY a bad guy! Oh, the joy. :/ )


	11. Chapter 11

(A/N Hello fanfiction. My sister, Snoozleberrilichious, is turning over the management of her story Darkness to me! I don't know if I will though. Those of you who have read it , tell me if I should!)

Fangs PoV

I was silent for a moment. "What exactly happened?" I asked finally. "She came in and saw what Iggy and Dylan were doing to me," here she stopped and shuddered, running her hand over her bruised neck. I caught her hand with mine, squeezing it gently. I don't know when I started loving her like this, but it doesn't matter now.

She took a deep breath before continuing with, "Iggy told her they were punishing me for stealing a credit card, which I didn't do. She must be a sociopath or something, because she believed them and just told them not to kill me." My jaw dropped. I couldn't believe that Dr. M would do that. I held her tighter, feeling protective. I thought that maybe Dr. M was just in denial, convinced that Iggy could do no wrong. But now… "Max," I said urgently. "We have to get out of here. Now that Dr. M is in on it, we don't know what Iggy will do." She bit her lip while I brushed some hair out of her eyes. "Fang… where would we go? Sure, we could probably last on the streets, but whats the point?" she asked hopelessly.

"The point is that on the streets, Iggy cant hurt you anymore." I said. "Well, we could report them… but then we'd end up back in foster care and we'd probably be separated." She mused. My grip tightened even more. "I will never let them separate us." I declared fiercely. She nodded, still lost in thought. "What about the other kids? What do they think about this?" Max tried. I sighed. "Even if they believe us, which they probably wont, they cant do anything." She sighed too.

"Hey." I said softly, tilting her chin up to look at me. "We'll figure this out. I know we will." She just gave me a sad smile and stood on her tip toes to kiss me.

THERE IS A MAGICAL LINE HERE THAT ISIS AND THOR HAVE APPROVED SO IT IS NOW HERE GOT IT?!

A week passed, and not a thing happened with Iggy. It was disconcerting, like the calm before the storm. On the plus side, this was the longest Ive ever stayed in a foster home! Yeah, like that matters. Both Max and I were constantly on edge, looking over our shoulders. I stuck around Max.

Another plus, I haven't cut in all that time. Max did a better job at relieving the pain than cutting ever did, and she doesn't even know it. I caught Iggy watching Max all the time, and it was really freaky. Before, it was just trying to do his hosts a favor. Now it was an obsession. Hurting Max was his way of cutting, of blowing off his steam. Blowing off steam was fine, but when it was against the person you love and it develops into an addiction/obsession? He needs help.

But Dr. M couldn't care less. She turned a blind eye to what she knew was happening, and it infuriated me. She gave Iggy permission to do whatever he wanted to Max. Shes insane. Not as bad as Iggy, but close. I was also keeping an eye out for that guy, Dylan. He was also obsessed with Max, I could tell. But in a different way than Iggy. Iggy was obsessed with hurting her physically. Based on Maxs description, plus the way he stared at her whenever Iggy invited him over, he was obsessed with getting Max in bed.

And it drove me crazy.

One day we were sitting together on the couch, all curled up together, when a news flash cut into the show we were watching. The anchor woman was staring solemnly at the screen as she said seriously, "This news flash is concerning all citizens who live in the Rivers Edge area. Jeb Batchelder, a dangerous criminal, has escaped Rivers Edge Prison, and is now a fugitive."

Max gasped, hand over her mouth. Unconsciously, I pulled her closer. The anchor continued, "Convicted three months ago for the physical and sexual abuse of his 14 year old daughter, he is considered armed and dangerous. If you see this man, please call this number."

A number flashed on the screen just as I flicked the T.V off. Max was shaking and hyperventilating, and I admit it. It scared me. I turned her so that she faced me. "Max, who was that?" I asked. She gulped and whispered, "My dad." My eyebrows rose. That explained her terror. "Its ok Max, I wont let him hurt you." She shook her head. "I know… but he promised more than once that if he was ever arrested he would kill everyone I care about, beat and rape me to death, and then kill himself." My jaw set as I drew her closer still. "Max, don't worry. I don't think he'll be able to find you. " I assured her. She smiled up at me. "Yeah, your probably right." She said.

I smiled a little and pulled her into a kiss. She tangled her fingers in my hair while I slowly slid my hands up her back. She tilted her head, and I tilted mine the other way, deepening the kiss. When it became obvious we couldn't get any closer together, she leaned forward and I leaned back until I was laying flat on the couch with her laying on top of me.

I let my hands move down to her hips, but going no farther. Her fingers kept traveling from my hair to my chest and back again, making my skin tingle. I tentatively let my tongue touch her lips, afraid she'd pull away, but instead she opened her mouth and let my tongue inside.

_She really trusted me_. The girl who claimed she couldn't trust, actually trusted me. The thought made me smile into our kiss, and she took the opportunity to slip her tongue into my mouth. I'll be honest, I never thought any one could love me. The boy who was forgotten, the one who should be dead. But Max didn't think that. She didn't forget me, she didn't tell me I should be dead.

I never thought I could love anyone else either. My walls were impenetrable, keeping everything blocked out. But Max had gotten through so easily, like they weren't even there. She was special. And I loved her.

The thought was drowned out as Max trailed her hands all the way down my abdomen, pausing at the top of my jeans, then slid back up. I moaned slightly and flipped us so that I was on top. I trailed my lips down her neck, then back up across her jaw before returning to her lips. I heard her moan, felt her shudder, then she flipped again. Our tongues fought for dominance, and I was about to win when out of nowhere two voices chorused, "PDA! PDA!"

Max and I broke apart to see Nudge and Ella watching us mischievously. "What do you two want?" Max asked testily, though with a hint of amusement. "Just observing your little PDA session." Nudge replied, her eyes gleaming. Max rolled her eyes. "Well, in our defense, we were alone when it started." She added. Ella and Nudge looked at each other knowingly. Then Ella turned and looked at me. "Fang, do you ever speak? Ever?" she questioned.

I shrugged. "I bet you talk to Max though!" Nudge pressed. I nodded. "So, you do speak!" I shrugged again, then nodded. Nudge frowned a bit. "Come on Ella, we must discuss this latest development." She said solemnly. Ella nodded, just as seriously, and they quickly retreated up the stairs. Max and I looked at each other, and laughed. It was the first time ive laughed in….. wait, have I ever laughed? I wasn't sure.

By Maxs shocked face, she hadn't heard me laugh. "You laughed! I thought that wasn't something you did." She commented. "Well, I also don't speak or smile." I said playfully, grinning for extra effect. She grinned back. I slid my hands down her body. "Now, where were we?" I asked. "I believe we were…" Maxs voice faded away as she shoved her tongue in my mouth again. I immediately responded, tangling my tongue with hers and sliding my hands up the back of her shirt. She tensed as I passed over the scars, then relaxed. Despite those scars, her skin was incredibly soft. My hands went up her back, then down it, then up again. Her fingers were still going from my hair to my chest to my hair.

She, without realizing it, was healing me. Eventually the pain will be completely gone.

(A/N Review plz? Apparently Monty Python quotes and the power of bacon are not enough, so now I will compel you with the power of Thor. The real Thor, not avengers Thor. Oh, and check out the awesome story Maximum Ride: All Over Again. Its excellent. The writer is ten times better than me.)


	12. Chapter 12

(A/N Well, it appears the power of Thor works on some, while the power of bacon works on others. Hrmmmmmmmm de hrmm.)

Maxs PoV

No, we did not go all the way, for you eager people. We just kissed like that until bedtime, then we went to sleep on the couch all snuggled up. Cute, huh?

I have no idea when I started to love Fang like this. No idea at all. All I know is that I love him. And that ever since he kissed me, I haven't cut. Not even once. He was better at healing, Fang was better than cutting. And just as addictive. Slowly, ever so slowly, I was healing. And Fang was the one healing me.

On a more sinister note, my father is now on the loose and is probably hunting me down relentlessly for ratting on him. I shudder just thinking about it. But Fang was right, it'll take him awhile to find me, if he finds me at all. But if he does find me-

The thought was cut off by Fang waking up and looking at me with those black eyes. "Good morning." He murmured, tucking some stray hair behind my ear. "Morning." I mumbled as I snuggled deeper into his chest. I closed my eyes, breathing in his scent. "Will you sing?" he asked softly. I thought for a moment, then said, "Only because you're the one asking." I could feel him smile against my tangled mane of hair. I picked a song.

_Its true, we're all a little insane_

_But its so clear, now that im unchained_

_Fear is only in our minds_

_Taking over all the time_

_Fear is only in our minds_

_But its taking over all the time_

_You poor sweet innocent thing_

_Dry your eyes and testify_

_You know you live to break me_

_Don't deny sweet sacrifice_

_One day_

_Im gonna forget your name_

_And one sweet day_

_Your gonna drown in my lost pain_

_Fear is only in our minds_

_It taking over all the time_

_Fear is only in our minds but its_

_Taking over all the time_

_You poor, sweet, innocent thing_

_Dry your eyes, and testify_

_And oh you love to hate me, don't you, honey?_

_Im your sacrifice_

_(I dream in darkness, I sleep to die, Erase the silence, Erase my life)_

_Do you wonder why you hate? (Our burning ashes blacken the day)_

_Are you still too weak to survive your mistakes? (A world of nothing ness, blow me away)_

_You poor sweet innocent thing _

_Dry your eyes, and testify_

_You know you live to break me_

_Don't deny_

_Sweet sacrifice_

I finished the last note with my eyes still closed. After a moment of silence, Fang asked, "Was that for Iggy or Jeb?" How did he know to call him Jeb instead of your dad? Knows me too well, this boy does. Ugh, now I sound like Yoda. Finally I answered, "Both." I looked up at him. "Your turn." He looked surprised, then smiled a little and complied.

_(It starts with one) One thing I don't know why_

_It doesn't even matter how hard you try_

_Keep that in mind, I designed this rhyme _

_To explain in due time All I know_

_Time is a valuable thing_

_Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings_

_Watch it count down to the end of the day_

_The clock ticks life away_

_Its so unreal_

_Didn't look out below_

_Watch the time go right out the window_

_Trying to hold on but didn't even know_

_Wasted it all just go watch you go_

_I kept everything inside and even though I tried it all fell apart_

_What it meant to me will eventually be a memory of a time I _

_Tried so hard, and got so far But in the end, it doesn't even matter_

_I had to fall, to lose it all, but in the end, it doesn't even matter_

_One thing, I don't know why, it doesn't even matter how hard you try_

_Keep that in mind, I designed this rhyme_

_To remind myself how I Tried so hard_

_In spite of the way you were mocking me_

_Acting like I was part of your property_

_Remembering all the times you fought with me_

_Im surprised it got so far_

_Things aren't the way they were before _

_You wouldn't even recognize me anymore_

_Not that you knew me back then_

_But it all comes back to me in the end_

_You kept everything inside and even though I tried ,it all fell apart_

_What it meant to me will eventually be a memory of a time _

_When I tried so hard, and got so far, but in the end, it doesn't even matter_

_I had to fall to loose it all, but in the end, it doesn't even matter_

_Ive put my trust in you, pushed as far as I can go_

_For all this, theres only one thing you should know_

_Ive put my trust in you, pushed as far as I can go_

_For all this theres only one thing you should know_

_I tried so hard, and got so far, in the end, it doesn't even matter_

_I had to fall to loose it all, but in the end_

_It doesn't even matter_

He let his voice fade. "What was that one about?" I asked. "When I was hiding in my house from my dad, my step mom, and my step brother Sloan." He said it so, so quietly. I ran my fingers through his silky hair, and he smiled down at me. "Your turn, Ms. Evanescence." "If you insist, Mr. Linkin Park." He chuckled a little while I selected my song.

_Now I will tell you what I've done for you_

_Fifty thousand tears I've cried_

_Screaming, deceiving, and bleeding for you_

_And you, still won't hear me_

_(Going under)_

_Don't want your hand this time, I'll save myself_

_Maybe I'll wake up for once (wake up for once)_

_Not tormented daily defeated by you_

_Just when I thought I'd reached the bottom_

_I'm dying again_

_I'm going under, drowning in you_

_I'm falling forever, I've got to break through, I'm going under_

_Blurring and stirring the truth and the lies_

_So I don't know what's real and what's not_

_Always confusing the thoughts in my head_

_So I can't trust myself anymore_

_I'm dying again_

_I'm going under, drowning in you_

_I'm falling forever, got to break through_

_I'm_

_So go on and scream, scream at me, I'm so far away_

_I won't be broken again I've got to breathe, I can't keep going under_

_I'm dying again_

_I'm going under, drowning in you_

_I'm falling forever; I've got to break through_

_I'm going under_

_I'm going under_

_I'm going under_

"Iggy and Jeb again?" I nodded to answer his question. He sighed and hugged me a little tighter. "I swear, if they ever hurt you again-" I put one finger on his lips. I looked him straight in the eyes. "I don't know about Iggy." I said seriously. "But the odds of Jeb finding me are slim to none, like you said. And I think we can handle Iggy." He gave me a small smile.

"I know. But that won't stop me from being protective." He said. I tousled his hair a little more. He pulled me in closer and gently kissed me.

ANOTHER LINE!

Later that day, there were some interesting developments. Dr. M was taking Nudge and Ella grocery shopping with her, Iggy was going to Dylans house, and somehow Fang was roped into taking Angel and Gazzy to the park. He was worried about leaving me alone, but I told him I would be fine. So, after a little finagling, he finally left.

I was sitting on the couch, watching T.V, when a cold voice Id heard in my nightmares over and over again sounded from behind me. "Hello Maximum."

(A/N I was going to stop here, but the beginning of this chapter is so fluffy I decided not to.)

I leapt to my feet. I felt like someone had just poured ice water down my back. "That's right. I found you. And I never break my promises." The voice whispered, as an ice cold hand trailed across my back. That snapped my senses into overdrive and I started to sprint for the front door. The cold hand caught me by the hair and yanked me flat on my back.

I stared up at the rugged face Id hated for so long. I whispered, "Jeb."

He laughed maniacally. See, Jeb was a marine. I cant just beat him up like I did with Dylan and Iggy. Trust me, ive tried. He hauled me to my feet by my hair, snarling as he did so. "How did you find me?" I asked, slightly louder. "That's for me to know and for you to wonder about." He retorted, then threw me to the floor. "Up or down Jeb? Take your pick." I said tightly. He roared.

Jeb snatched a china plate from the cabinet and smashed it down on my back. I cried out as I felt the glass cut into my skin. "I thought I had taught you not to be such a smart aleck." He snarled. "No, all you did was make me a bigger one." I countered. Not the smartest thing I could have done.

He beat me in every way imaginable. It must have been an hour later when he finally stopped. I could barely move, I had cuts and bruises everywhere, and Im pretty sure I had some cracked ribs._ Fang, where are you?_ I thought sadly. I was supposed to be away from this man. He wasn't supposed to be able to hurt me anymore.

"How did you find me?" I choked out again. He grinned and actually answered. Apparently the sight of my broken body put him in a good mood. "Oh, just a helpful young man gave me the address." He said. Iggy. Iggy, why do you hate me so much? Jeb grabbed me again and hauled me onto the couch. Where I had sat with Fang just a few hours before. He pulled the cords that held the curtains back from the windows off, then used them to tie my wrists and ankles to each corner of the couch. A single tear streaked down my face.

This was my father doing this to me. Again. For the millionth time. He laughed again, loving my vulnerability. "You ready, Max?" He didn't wait for an answer, not that I had one, and just climbed on top of me. Jeb grabbed my shirt and ripped it off, followed by my bra. Then he pulled my jeans off. He undid his pants. He leaned down to whisper, "You ready Max? Hmmmm?" All I did was start to struggle. He backhanded me. "Are you ready?" he asked again. I desperately shook my head. "Too bad."

I screamed as the first pain came.

(A/N Yeah, I know. Review.)


	13. Chapter 13

(A/N …)

Fangs PoV

Angel and Gazzy kept me at the park for much longer than I expected, at least three hours. When we finally got back to the house, no one else had gotten back yet. So it was just Max in the house. Or so I thought.

When we stepped inside, there was shattered glass on the floor. "Upstairs." I muttered. Angel and Gazzy took the hint and rushed to their rooms. I stepped all ninja like into the next room, the living room. There was more shattered glass, some bloodstains, a used condom… and Max, laying on the couch with her clothes obviously thrown on in haste, covered in blood and bruises, her limbs tied to the couch.

My eyes widened. I rushed over to her and quickly untied her, gathering her into my arms. For a moment I just stayed there, murmuring, "Im sorry." Then I leapt to my feet and brought Max up to my room.

15 minutes of cleaning cuts and setting broken ribs and fretting over bruises later, and Max was mostly fixed up but still unconscious. I laid her gently on the bed. I sighed and sat down next to the bed, taking Maxs hand while I did so. This was my fault. I should've stayed here, I should've done something. It was all my fault. I should be dead. I should be. It wouldn't matter to anyone, Max would probably be grateful that I was gone so that I couldn't leave her alone anymore.

A song popped into my head, and rubbing small circles on Maxs palm, I began to sing.

_Take me down to the river bend_

_Take me down where the fighting ends_

_Wash the poison from off my skin_

_Show me how to be whole again_

_Fly me up on a silver wing_

_Past the black where the sirens sing_

_Warm me up in a nova's glow_

_And drop me down to the dream below_

_Cause Im only a crack In this Castle of Glass_

_Hardly anything left For you to see_

_For you to see_

_Bring me home in a blinding dream_

_Through the secrets that I have seen_

_Wash the sorrow from off my skin_

_And show me how to be whole again_

_Cause Im only a crack, in this Castle of Glass_

_Hardly anything left for you to see_

_For you to see_

_Cause Im only a crack, in this Castle of Glass_

_Hardly anything else, I need to be_

_Cause Im only a crack, in this Castle of Glass_

_Hardly anything left for you to see_

_For you to see_

_For you to see_

Max stirred slightly, her eyelids fluttering. "I love hearing you sing, Fang." She murmured, barely intelligible. My hand tightened around hers as my heart rose. "Max! I was so worried…" She opened her eyes and looked at me blurrily, a small smile on her face. She tugged on my hand slightly, and I lay down next to her.

I slipped a hand around her shoulders, careful of the various injuries, and held her tightly. I buried my face in her hair. "You matter, Fang." I looked at her in surprise. She had somehow figured out the full meaning of my song. "And its not your fault." She added. I couldn't help it. I blurted out, "Yes it is! I should've been here, I should've done something to-" she cut me off by planting a firm kiss on me.

When she pulled away, she gazed at me seriously for a moment. "There's nothing you could, or should, have done. Its over. Done. (A/N Anyone recognize that quote?) All that matters is that you're here now." I smiled slightly, then frowned. "If it's not my fault…" I said slowly. "Who's is it?"

Her beautiful brown eyes got this look in them, and I wanted to take the question back. Still, she answered. "Jeb." She whispered, voice shaking. "Jeb found me." Then she was crying, and I was pulling her into my chest and rubbing her back, whispering, "Shhhh, Max its ok."

Eventually she fell asleep again, but I didn't move. I continued to hold her sleeping form, forming a protective cocoon around her. She was so warm. I rested my head on her shoulder as she slept, and she squeezed my hand in her sleep, unconsciously comforting me. Wanting to keep the warmth around me, I tugged the comforter around us, trapping our heat under it and letting it envelope us. I heard her sigh happily in her sleep, shifting around so that she faced me and snuggled her face into my chest. I wrapped my arms around her, holding Max as close as possible, wanting to feel more of her blessed warmth. So Jeb found her, beat and raped his own daughter. It was obviously not the first time he has. And it would not be the last, or at least he would attempt. I was never letting this happen to her again. "Im sorry, Max." I whispered into her hair. "Im so, so sorry."

Eventually, Im not sure when, I fell asleep as well. It was kind of hard not to.

Maxs PoV

I know you might be wondering how I managed to let Fang touch me after all of that. The answer is simple. Fang is warm, and Jeb is cold. After all of that cold, I needed his warmth. But I honestly didn't expect him to think it was his fault.

How could he? If anything, it was my fault for insisting he leave. NO! I will not play the blame game here! It was Jebs fault, and Jebs alone. Not mine, not Fangs, not even Iggys. All Jeb.

Jeb was never going to tear me and Fang apart, that much is certain. Anyone else would have called me something horrible and dropped me along with my baggage. Fang has never done that. He's never forced me into anything, hes never called me a bitch or a whore or a slut, and he wont ever drop me if I fall.

Hes never hit me.

The reason for that is that he comes with baggage too. And I wouldn't have him any other way.

(A/N I know, short, sweet, and kind of fluffy. But I need your help! I need ideas for what to happen next in the story! REVIEW AND I SHALL USE!)


	14. Chapter 14

(A/N I got some nice ideas. Thank you peoples soooooooo much!)

Iggys PoV

I waited on the street corner. I admit it, I was nervous. I hadn't expected him to wreak the havoc he had on the house. Sure, he said he was looking for Max, to quote, "Make her pay," and I had gladly told him. But the other kids were freaking out, Fang had told them what had happened to Max, and Dr. M was pissed at the damage he had done.

I had left a couple of minutes ago. He had called me and told me to meet him here.

"Ah, you came." Came the cold voice. "Of course," I replied, turning to meet the burly figure. He stepped out of the shadows. "I do apologize for the mess in the living room." He said, sounding not in the least apologetic. I laughed ruefully. "Yeah, Dr. M is pretty pissed." He smiled. "That's what I would think." He said.

"So," I shifted nervously. This guy was seriously creepy. "What is it you wanted?" "I need you to tell me something." "What?" I demanded, getting impatient, "What is so damn important?" He gave an unsettling smile. "I need you to tell me if Max has anyone that could possibly care enough about her to rat on me." He said.

"Oh, yeah." I said. "We have another foster kid. Fang. Hes her age and they're, er, involved." "Involved how?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. "Involved as in practically eating each other whenever the opportunity arises." I said in disgust.

He grinned coldly.

Fangs PoV

I woke just as the sun was setting. I watched Max through the darkness. She was so beautiful. I brushed Maxs hair out of her face. Without opening her eyes, she snuggled closer (If that was possible) and murmured, "Sing?" I smiled to myself as I let the beat rush through my mind.

_I dreamed I was missing, you were so scared_

_But no one would listen, cause no one else cared_

_After my dreaming, I woke with this fear_

_What am I leaving when Im done here?_

_So if your asking me I want you to know_

_When my time comes forget the wrong that ive done_

_Help me leave behind some reasons to be missed_

_And don't resent me, and when your feeling empty_

_Keep me in your memory_

_Leave out all the rest x2_

_Don't be afraid_

_Ive taken my beating _

_Ive shared what ive made_

_Im strong on the surface, not all the way through_

_Ive never been perfect, but neither have you_

_So if your asking me I want you to know_

_When my time comes forget the wrong that ive done_

_Help me leave behind some reasons to be missed_

_Don't resent me and when your feeling empty_

_Keep me in your memory_

_Leave out all the rest x2 _

_Forgetting all the hurt inside you've learned to hide so well_

_Pretending, someone else can come and save me from myself_

_I cant be who you are_

_When my time comes, forget the wrong that ive done_

_Help me leave behind some reasons to be missed_

_Don't resent me and when your feeling empty_

_Keep me in your memory_

_Leave out all the rest x2_

_Forgetting all the hurt inside you've learned to hide so well_

_Pretending someone else can come and save me from myself_

_I cant be who you are x2_

Max frowned and finally opened her eyes, looking up at me with her chocolate orbs. 'What do you mean?" she asked. "How is it that you can always tell it isn't just a song?" I murmured as I stroked her dirty blonde tresses. She looked at me solemnly. "Fang…" I sighed. "Which part first?" "Let me explain some points first." She said. I nodded, still running my fingers through her hair. "A. You are not dying anytime soon. B. I will always remember you, no matter what. C. I could never resent you. D. You have plenty of reason to be missed. E. You've done nothing wrong." She said matter of factly. "Ok." I murmured. "Now, explain the rest of it."

"Ok," I said with another sigh. "Which part first?" She considered. "How about… the part where its 'Forgetting all the hurt inside you've learned to hide so well.'" She didn't say it, she sang the lyrics. Perfectly, I might add. I looked straight into her eyes. "Max, I know you still hurt from everything that people have done to you." She winced a little and looked away. I caught her chin and turned her face back to mine.

" But I love you anyway." I said. Her eyes lit up, but she continued with the questions. "Now… 'I cant be who you are.'" I sighed again. "Your just… so strong." I murmured softly. "And im not." My mind guiltily wandered to the cuts that I haven't done for a while, forgetting that Max was also a cutter. "Not as strong as you think." She whispered. Before I could ask what she meant, she abruptly started with the questions again.

"'Im strong on the surface, not all the way through.'" I just looked at her. Finally I said, "Pretty much what it says." "Oh, Fang." She sighed sadly. "Next question." "Last one… 'Pretending someone else can come and save me from myself'" I averted my eyes from hers. "Fang…" Finally I relented.

"I… cut myself…" I said it slowly, not looking at her. "But, I haven't since we've been together." I still wasn't looking at her. Until she put two fingers under my chin and tilted it up, making me look at her. "I did the same thing." She said seriously. "And the same thing stopped me."

Then her lips were on mine, and I forgot everything else.

Maxs PoV

The kiss was originally a comforting one, meant to ease the pain swirling in his black irises. But it quickly heated up, and I rolled so that I was laying on top of him. As our tongues wrestled, I thought about what he'd said, "'But I love you anyway'". I quickly decided that it was the best thing Ive ever heard, including when the judge pronounced Jeb guilty.

I was yanked back to the present by the fact that my hands, of their own accord, had begun to pull Fangs shirt off. I immediately relaxed and let them. The shirt was tossed to the floor next to the bed. His hands slid to the hem of my shirt… and hesitated. "Come on." I whispered, continuing to kiss him.

"You sure?" he whispered back. I just shoved my tongue into his mouth with greater impatience. He took it as a yes and pulled my shirt over my head. He then flipped us so that he hovered over me. He kissed down my neck to my shoulder, down my stomach (gently, being careful of my bruised ribs), back up and across my jaw before finally settling on a spot on the other side of my neck.

My fists clenched as he bit at the skin there. I yanked on his hair, and he let out a muffled groan. He bit my neck harder, and I too moaned. He let his tongue lick my neck slightly, and I arched my back. He quickly slipped his hands under. There was no hesitation as he unclipped it and tossed it away from us.

His hands wandered across my now bare torso as he brought his lips back up to mine. I reached for the button on his jeans…

(A/N CLIFFY! What will happen? Will Max and Fang be interrupted, or will they go farther? And what does Jeb have planned for Fang and Max? REVIEW TO FIND OUT!)


	15. Chapter 15

(A/N Hey people! I must speak to a reviewer who literally just read the fan fic and reviewed for every chapter: Craziaddict, I love reviews, and in my opinion you are awesome. But you had me a little confused as I read your reviews until I figured out what chapters they were for. Lol. Yes, Iggy is a jerk and you have my permission to kill Jeb.)

Maxs PoV

… And for once, we weren't interrupted. I undid the button on Fangs jeans and pulled the zip down. He kicked them away. I flipped us again so that I was on top and cupped his face between my palms so that I could kiss him better.

Fangs hands trailed down my sides to the edge of my jeans, slipping his fingers under the elastic. He pushed them down around my ankles, and I kicked them off, hearing them slip to the floor. I pulled Fangs boxers off.

Iggys PoV

I tramped into my room and flicked on the light, having just returned from my meeting with Jeb. However, I regretted it when I heard the sounds coming from Fangs room. A couple of gasps and moans from Max, a groan or two from Fang. I swear I nearly barfed when I heard Max mutter, "I love you, Fang. God, I love you so much." Jesus, woman! Could you say anything more corny?

I heard Fangs throaty chuckle. Jeez, couldn't they do this in Maxs room? Then again, if they did it in Maxs room Nudge or Ella or god forbid Angel could hear them. I quickly decided I was better qualified to deal with it.

At the same time, it infuriated me that Max could be doing it with someone the night she was raped and beaten. By her father, no less. That whore. I suppose I would have to teach her another lesson tomorrow… And I had the perfect Idea.

I picked up my cellphone and dialed the number Jeb had given me. He picked up after the first ring. "Hello?" "Hey, its Iggy." "What do you want?" his words were slurred, he was obviously drunk and possibly high. I dismissed the fact. "I have a plan that will put both Max and Fang in the palm of your hand." I paused, and could almost feel his evil grin. "I just want in." I added.

He agreed immediately. "Ok, so heres the plan. You have a car, very non-descript, come to the house at around 10 a.m. I'll have Max and Fang outside at that time. Ive got a friend that can hook us up with some chloroform." I smiled at what I said next. "We get Max, and that will force Fang into coming with us to keep us from killing her. That part comes later." Jeb jumped in. "What if he wont come with us?"

I just held the pone out so that it captured the noises coming from the next door room. After a moment, I spoke again. "That answer enough?" "Yep." He said, sounding slightly disgusted. "So yeah. We nab Max and threaten to kill her unless he comes with us. We take them to an abandoned warehouse I know, and from then on we can do whatever we want to them."

There was silence as Jeb thought. Then he said, "I'll be there." And hung up. I resisted the urge to laugh maniacally and called Sam next. I spoke in a normal tone, pretty sure that Fang wouldn't hear me with that craziness going on.

I got the chloroform secured, and Sams assistance. He was almost as eager as Dylan to get some action from Max. And they would both enjoy seeing Fang suffer. I let Dylan know, then went to bed with earplugs in.

Gazzys PoV

I backed away from my bedroom wall, feeling like I was about to hurl. Iggy was planning on kidnapping Max and Fang? No way! It couldn't be! And yet…. All of those weird injuries Max had been getting… It suddenly made sense to me. Iggy had been beating her.

My brother.

I was suddenly terrified of him. If he did that to Max, who knows what he would do to me or Angel? I couldn't let him do that! But could I honestly let him kidnap Max and Fang either? He had said that after they got them they could do whatever they wanted with them…. I was pretty sure that he and whoever else he had roped into this would hurt them pretty badly… maybe even kill.

I couldn't let that happen to Max or Fang. I sat numbly on the bed, trying to make up my mind. Protect me and my little sister? Or protect two foster kids that have never done a single nice thing for me? Well, Fang took us to the park that one time… I remembered. Then I remembered how Max had had broken ribs when we'd returned.

I gulped. That hadn't been Iggy. That had been his mysterious accomplice. And I didn't want to tangle with them.

A wave of desperation washed over me. I silently wished my parents were here. Mom, Dad… _what do I do? _

Maxs PoV

_The next morning…_

I woke up laying on Fangs chest, which was bare. My hands were also on his chest, fingers splayed. His arms wrapped around my waist, and our legs were tangled up together. I felt the happiest I ever had. I sighed happily and snuggled into his olive chest, which radiated heat. He, apparently, was awake because he ran his hands up my back.

"Morning." I murmured, startling him slightly. I could hear his grin as he rumbled back, "Morning, Max." A smile played across my lips as I trailed my fingers up his arms to his shoulders. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and he held me closer if possible.

"Are you mad?" I looked up, stunned at his question. "What?" He looked sheepish. "I didn't know how you felt about last night-" I cut him off. "Best night of my life." His eyes and his smile lit up. I grinned back, then laid my head back down. "So, what do we do?" I sighed and looked back up at him. "I assume your referring to our little Jeb problem?" I asked. He nodded.

"Well…" I said, but before I could get any farther there was a tiny knock on the door. "One sec!" Fang called, and we both scrambled to our feet. We pulled on our clothes so quickly I didn't notice that I had grabbed Fangs shirt instead of mine. He just smiled at me and pulled another one from his closet. He also shrugged on his black leather jacket. Fang opened the door.

Angel stood there, looking devastatingly cute. "Max, Fang, will you guys play outside with me?" she asked, adding a hint of bambi eyes. I looked at her, wondering how in the world this child could be related to Iggy. I was so caught up with my mental wondering that I found myself saying, "Yeah, sure Angel." Fang smirked at me as Angel gushed about how happy she was.

I stuck my tongue out at him, then followed Angel down the stairs. Inside, I was still reeling over what had happened between us. He was so different from every other guy in my life, past or present. I felt his arm snake around my waist, and a delicate shiver ran down my spine.

We exited the house and stood on the front lawn. "So, Angel, what do you want to do?" I asked, kneeling down to her level. "I-" She was cut off by the roar of an engine. I turned to see a black Civic pull up to the house faster than it should have. The doors popped open. I got a bad feeling arise in the pit of my stomach.

Apparently Fang felt it too, because he grabbed my hand and started pulling me towards the house. Angel took off like a little blonde streak, obviously terrified. Me and Fang didn't get very far before I felt a cold hand grab my hair and yank me away.

Fangs PoV

Before we could reach the house, Max was ripped away from me. As I whirled around, she gave a startled cry that was smothered as the man pressed a rag to her face. Max was clawing desperately at the mans arms and kicking frantically, her actions hinting to me that this person was the infamous Jeb. I leapt at him, only to be grabbed by three more people.

Iggy, Dylan, and Sam. Max went limp, and new rage filled me. I was about to break away from the three holding me back, but I froze. Jeb had a gun pressed to a now unconscious Maxs head. "What do you want?" I managed through my rage, the words threatening to choke me. "For you to come quietly, with no resistance." Jeb intoned, pressing the gun into Maxs temple for extra emphasis.

I weighed my options. Refuse and get Max killed… or accept and have Max tortured? They made up my mind when Iggy said, "If you don't, we'll kill her right now. If you do, we might not kill her at all." I gritted my teeth and gave a short nod. I didn't want to put us in this position, but nor was I prepared to risk losing Max.

As they got us into the Civic, I wondered if I had just killed us.

(A/N AAAAAANNNNNNDDDDD, there you go. Now its up to Angel and Gazzy to tell what happened.)


	16. Chapter 16

(A/N Hello! I see we have some very angry reviewers… and I will now make them even more angry.)

Fangs PoV

The entire car ride was spent staring down at Maxs face, which was in my lap, as I stroked her hair. I tried watching out the window to track where we were heading, but switched my gaze to Max when Iggy pointed the gun at her. I was completely positive that he would do it if he had to, and even be happy about it.

Those sickos. Sam had his eyes locked on Maxs chest… until I death glared at him. He went several shades paler and looked away. Dylan took it farther, attempting to slide a hand up Maxs leg… until I smashed my fist down on it. I felt several bones crack and he howled. He snatched the gun from Iggy but instead of pointing it anywhere he slammed the barrel against my face, whipping my head to the side.

There was a slight stinging on my forehead, just as something red dripped into my eyes. I wiped the blood away and glared at Dylan. Iggy had snatched the weapon away and was speaking to him sternly, while he glared at me and cradled his broken hand. I steadily ignored the pain and continued to stroke Maxs hair with my non blood stained hand.

We drove for nearly an hour before we finally arrived at our destination, an abandoned warehouse on the edge of the forest outside of town. No one would think to look here. I clenched my jaw when Dylan picked Max up and carried her inside. I followed, since Sam, Iggy, and Jeb were all behind me, waiting for me to try something. I didn't.

We descended into the warehouse, and I scrupulously mapped the layout in my mind, in case we had the chance to get away. They led us deeper and deeper, until finally we reached the large basement, which had only one door. Dylan tossed Max to the floor, and I barely caught her before she hit the concrete.

The villains then exited, and I waited until their murmuring faded before standing. I walked the perimeter of the room, looking for any other exit that we could possibly us. I came up with nothing, only that one door was available. I tried it. It was locked. The room was also only dimly lit by a few florescent bulbs hanging from the ceiling on limp cords. I saw a wooden table, with weapons of all kinds firmly locked down with padlocks. I saw a mattress with leather wrist restraints attached, and two hooks with rope hanging from the ceiling. I saw a large floor to ceiling cage, maybe thirty by fifty feet. Yeah, Large.

None of which boded well. My heart sank. _What have I gotten Max into?_

Gazzys PoV

The front door burst open, followed by a distraught Angel. She slammed into me, sobbing hysterically. "Angel, whats wrong?" I asked, starting to freak out. "Fang… and Max…. taken…" were all I could understand from her wails. My heart dropped. No. No no no no no no no no no no. It had happened. Iggy had acted on his plan. And it was my fault for not telling anyone.

"Angel, come on we have to go talk to Ella and Nudge!" I exclaimed, and pulled her up the stairs. As I neared Nudges room, I heard the girls giggling. I threw the door open. They looked at me in surprise, then noticed the sobbing Angel standing behind me. "What happened?" Nudge asked, standing. Ella imitated her.

I quickly explained what had happened, and they just stood there. "Don't just stand there!" I wailed at them. "We have to DO something!" They glanced at each other, and nodded. "We are Gazzy. We are going to tell the police." Nudge said, already pulling her coat on.

I was confused. "Wouldn't it make more sense to talk to Dr. M?" The girls hesitated. They left the room without answering my questions. Frowning, I followed them.

Fangs PoV

I went back to Max just as she woke up. She looked around frantically for a moment before her eyes found me, and then she relaxed a little. She sat up dizzily, one hand to her head as she looked around again. Then her eyes widened in fear. Without thinking about it, I pulled her close to me, trying to make the terror in her eyes disappear.

Max turned to me, shaking slightly. "Fang…" "Its ok Max." I said, rubbing her back. "I take it you recognize this place?" She swallowed and slowly nodded. "Jeb used to bring me here… he would meet his buddies. He used me to pay for loans… drugs…" her voice trailed off. I hugged her close, aware of just how horrible the memories in this warehouse must be.

After a few moments, she looked up at me and noticed the drying blood on my forehead. "Fang." She murmured as she traced the wound. Her touch sent sparks through my body, and I barely kept myself from kissing her. "What happened?" I sighed and answered, "Dylan tried to touch you while you were out. I broke his hand." She grimaced. "And that went over well, I see?" "Yep."

I pulled her into my lap and leaned back against the wall. Before I could say or do anything else, the single door opened. The four psychos walked in, Sam and Dylan instantly flicking their eyes from Maxs body to the bed, Iggy and Jeb eyeing the weapons hungrily. Dylan had a brace on his hand. I got to my feet, holding Max behind me.

Things were about to get interesting.

Maxs PoV

It was all I could do to keep from screaming as all the terrible memories poured down on me, trying to drown me. However, I managed to focus through them when Jeb ,Iggy, Sam, and Dylan walked in. Fang and I stood, he pulled me behind him, his face a mask. A bloodstained one.

The fact that they had already hurt him filled me with a white hot fury that I barely contained. That rage threatened to boil over when Jeb pressed the gun to Fangs side. "Step away from the girl." Jeb said through clenched teeth. Fang said nothing, simply glaring into my fathers eyes. They lit up with fury, and I stepped out from behind Fang before he could be shot.

"What do you want?" I snarled. In a split second, Jeb had me by the hair and was dragging me towards the ropes that I knew hung from the ceiling while the three teenagers dragged a shouting Fang towards the cage. I knew the only reason Fang didn't kick their asses to next Tuesday was the gun being pressed to my neck. "Fang!" I tried to scream, only to have a dirty rag shoved in my mouth. "Shut up already would ya?" Jeb muttered.

He quickly fastened my wrists to the ropes, leaving me standing with my arms stretched above me. I stood still, my jaw clenched as much as I could while I prepared for the pain. My ribs were still healing from… was it seriously just yesterday? I Felt like it had been lifetimes ago.

Then Dylan stepped forward and whispered in Jebs ear. Jeb snarled, "No." at him. "Please? I swear we can beat her later but seriously…" Dylan whined. His voice dropped back to a whisper. Fang was closer to them, and his face twisted in disgust at what he could hear but I couldn't. I made a what? Face at Fang. He mouthed, "You don't want to know."

I could see the look in his eyes. He felt so incredibly guilty. After a few moments of whispered conversation, Jeb finally grunted, "Fine." Dylans eyes gleamed with glee while Fangs filled with horror. Dylan approached, gun in hand, and let me free of the ropes. Only to fasten my wrists to that damn mattress. I gave a slight whimper while Dylan grinned like a madman. Fang yelled one word.

"No!"

(A/N You people hate me now, don't you? Oh, well, must keep the plot moving, yes?)


	17. Chapter 17

(A/N Hello citizens of the universe. I see not many of you liked my last chapter. Is the baconless black hole needed? Tell me!)

Gazzys PoV

The officer stared at us seriously. "We have no time for jokes around here, kids." She said. My jaw dropped. "You think this is a joke?!" I burst out. "I heard Iggy talking about it over the phone! He was talking about what he was going to do to Max, and I couldn't even understand half of it!" Nudge, Ella, and the officer all looked concerned.

"What about Fang?" Ella asked. I shook my head. "They didn't really mention him. They just talked about how they would make him go with them." I said gloomily. The officer, who I noticed the name of was Jensen, leaned forward. "Maybe you should start from the beginning." She said, obviously believing me now.

So I did. I told them what I overheard, until I got to Iggys conversation with Dylan. "I- I don't want to repeat what Dylan said." I said shakily. All of their eyes widened, and poor Angel burst into tears again. I hugged her, because Im the only brother she has left that isn't insane.

Jensen stood. "Ill get this in, and we can start the searching immediately." She said, then rushed away.

Third Person PoV

Maxs screaming affected each person differently. For Sam and Dylan, it was a turn on. For Iggy, it was like an adrenaline rush. For Jeb, It got him high. For Fang? Indescribable torture. "Stop it!" Fang yelled, not for the first time.

And not for the last, Jeb knew. Since he was so high off of his daughters screams, he just said good naturedly, 'Yelling isn't going to help, silly boy." Fang gave him a disgusted look. His eyes were dangerous, wild. He was enraged, incredibly guilty, and being ripped apart by Maxs cries.

Yet again, the dark boy slammed his fists against the bars, punctuated with another earth shaking yell. Noticing that it didn't have any effect, he slowly dropped into a kneel. He rested his head against the bars, trying to get a handle on these emotions.

Personally, all four of the other males in the room enjoyed Fangs suffering. Sam made the mistake of standing in front of the bars and taunting Fang. In a flash, Fang was on his feet and had seized Sams throat in one hand. He pulled the boys face close to his own.

"I swear," he growled dangerously, "I will personally send you to hell." Max heard this, and a chill went down her spine. Fang had told her about how his father had told him he should be dead so many times he had started to believe it. So Fang must be pretty freaking angry for him to say something like that.

Jeb aimed the gun at Max. "Let him go." He said tightly, snapped out of his stupor. Fang, not once taking his eyes from Jebs face, slowly released Sam, who was starting to turn blue. Max noticed this, and still being her trouble making self, called out in her hoarse voice, "I like the Smurf look. It works for you."

With a snarl, Jeb unbound Maxs wrists and pulled her to her feet by her hair. He yanked her clothes back onto her before dragging her to the ropes again. Fang jolted, and began shouting and banging on the bars again. Max was quickly tied to the ropes, and Jeb stood in front of her looking very smug. "Did you like that Max?" he taunted.

"Go to hell."

Jeb laughed. Max added, "And take all of your sick minions with you." Iggy turned red at being called a 'minion'., making Fang smirk darkly. He quickly dropped it, however. Iggy walked over to the table of weapons and unlocked a whip, one of his favorite weapons for Max. Max clenched her jaw.

Fangs PoV

I was going insane! I couldn't let Iggy whip Max like a dog! As Iggy started for Max, I yelled for the umpteenth time, "No! Leave her alone!" I had never sounded this frenzied before in my life. I had never felt this out of control and wild. But I was desperate.

Iggys spine tightened. He spun and lashed at me with the whip. I managed to pull back in time, but still got a thin line across my jaw. The pain calmed me down some, but I quickly grew frenzied again as he began to whip Max. I slammed my fists against the bars over and over, yelling and shouting for them to leave Max alone. Max would wince a little at each hit, but she refused to cry out.

Iggy grew frustrated, and finally threw down the whip. "Why wont you scream already?!" he yelled, obviously completely off his rocker. Max just snarled at him. He leaned in close to her face, about a half inch from her lips. I clenched my jaw in anger.

"But I do know how to make you scream." He whispered, as if just remembering. I yelled, and Max spat in his face. That's my Max. Iggy drew back and hit her hard. Her head whipped to the side as I shouted again. Max slowly turned her head back around, and I saw that her lip was split.

Damn them. Damn them all to hell. "That the best you can do Iggy?" Max said, panting slightly. Iggy roared and snatched a bat from the table. Uh oh. He began whacking it against her, leaving more bruises. She would give barely audible cries when he hit her ribs, and he learned to zero in on that area.

Her cries grew louder, and they were slowly tearing me apart. I knew that it wouldn't matter if I yelled, they wouldn't listen. So I just stared heartbroken as they pummeled her. Sometimes I would cry out with rage or painful heartbreak, but they still didn't care.

After a while, Iggy stopped and marched over to my cage, standing directly in front of me. Max hung limply, breathing hard and trying not to cry. "Don't you care any more, Fang?" Iggy taunted me. "Ill always care." I muttered through gritted teeth. He grinned. "Now we'll see if Max cares as much as you." He said evilly. I stood, ready to face whatever it is they wanted to do. Maxs head popped up, her eyes wide.

The door to the cell slid open, and all four of them stepped in. "No! Don't!" Max shrieked, struggling hard despite her injuries. They each grabbed me and started pulling me out. Dylan split apart from us and untied Max, retying her to that mattress. She was still thrashing and screaming.

As they put the ropes around my wrists, I saw Maxs brown eyes fill with tears.

(A/N You now hate me more. Sigh. Oh well. The genres are Angst and Hurt people.)


	18. Chapter 18

(A/N I got some constructive critism from a reviewer, and I shall use!)

Maxs PoV

My eyes filled with tears at first. However, almost a second later, Fang gave me his old reassuring smile, and I realized I had to find a way out of here and not just lay here and cry like a baby! I should have been doing that the moment I arrived in this hell hole!

Though, in my defense I was all groggy on chloroform and was freaking out. But that's not a good enough excuse! So I shut my eyes and took a deep breath, and when I opened them I had a whole new perspective.

I eyed the door first. Simple lock, could be picked in about a minute. Take them all down and that shouldn't be a problem. I shifted my gaze to the table where Iggy and Jeb were readying new weapons. The locks there were so secure that if I moved quickly they shouldn't have the time to get out new weapons.

I eyed each person. I watched as Jeb slugged Fang right in the stomach with a bat. Fang doubled over, and I involuntarily cried out. I noticed what weapons they each had. Jeb had the bat, Iggy had a knife, Dylan held the gun, and Sam was without a weapon. I noticed Dylan was holding the gun in his left hand. Based on his awkward grip, he was right handed. Fang had broken his right hand.

So, I go for Dylan first and get rid of the gun to remove the threat. I free Fang, take Sam out, then go for Iggy. Fang should be able to take Jeb, no matter how hurt he was or how trained Jeb was. Fang is a freaking ninja. We knock them all out, lock them in the cage, I pick the lock and we're home free. I just have to get out of these wrist restraints.

Jeb hit Fang again, and again, and again. I forced my fury into a box, I would need it for combat. But now I had to get out. If I remembered correctly, these cuffs had a tiny hole in them somewhere that if you angled correctly you could use to slip the latch open on the opposite cuff. I began to twist them around a bit, trying to find the hole. I just hope Jeb hasn't had these repaired.

Dylan, however, noticed my trick that I had used to get away from them before. He sat on top of me and lay the gun to the side, pointing at my head, and grabbed my wrists to keep them still. "Not getting away this time." He whispered into my ear. The whisper was caught by Fangs ninja hearing and he turned towards us. His face was bloody and bruised, along with the rest of his body.

This ignited new rage in me, and I had to fight to keep from just lashing out pointlessly. Fangs jaw clenched as Dylan continued to whisper, "Hey, I bet you liked what I did earlier, didn't you?" I didn't respond or move. "I knew you did. Don't worry, Sam'll get his turn. Jeb too if he wants. You like it when we do that to you, don't you?" Fangs face was dark with anger.

I realized something. If Fang was this angry, he should be able to snap the ropes. Ok, new plan. Fang breaks free and takes Dylan out, getting rid of the gun. He lets me out, and I go for Sam and then Iggy. Fang takes Jeb, knock them out, lock in cage, pick lock, were good.

I met Fangs eyes and communicated the plan to him. He barely nodded, and flicked his gaze to Dylan. I nodded. Fang winced as another blow came. I tuned back in to Dylans whispering, "You would like doing that, I can feel it. And I would definitely enjoy it." This time I snarled, "Go fuck yourself Dylan." He was startled for a moment, then he smiled. "Nah, id prefer fucking you." I growled at him.

He cupped my chin in his non injured hand. "You know where you _really_ want to put your lips right now, don't you?" he whispered. I stared at him, horrified. Thank God this child couldn't control minds, or any and all attractive girls would be toast.

At that last line, Fang finally snapped.

With a roar, he lunged forward. Jeb and Iggy laughed, but Sam looked wary. Smart boy. Because that way he wasn't quite as stunned when the ropes snapped. He didn't go for Jeb straight away, like they obviously expected him to. Instead, he barreled into Dylan, knocking both of them away from me.

Dylan reached for the gun, but Fang grabbed it and threw it against a wall. It actually dented the barrel! Man, my boyfriend was like the freaking ninja Hulk right now.

With one more well placed punch, he knocked Dylan out. He then managed to get my cuffs undone before Jeb and Iggy pulled him off. I gave him my devious smile, which he returned, before I dove for Sam.

Yes, my ribs were horribly broken and cracked in every way possible. Yes, I was covered in slashes and bruises. Yes, I had undergone similar things just the day before. But you know what? Screw it.

Sam was pretty defenseless. He obviously was hoping for some help from Iggy or Jeb, but they were having a hard enough time with Fang. I swung a punch, and he caught it, which was exactly what I wanted.

I quickly snuck a high kick through his block, which caught him right in the face. His nose spurted blood, and he dropped like a stone.

I whirled to face Iggy, who was coming at me head on. I crouched, and when he was almost right in front of me, I leapt _over his head_. I landed on one knee on the other side of him and quickly whirled, bringing my fist to the base of his neck.

There was a thunk, and he too was down.

I turned to watch Fang take Jeb on. Jeb was bruised and slightly bloody, so apparently it had been going on for a while. The problem with Jebs marine training was that they taught him how to handle enemies with similar training. Not the ninja fighting style of an enraged Fang. Jeb charged Fang. Fang ran the other way, towards a wall.

At the last second, Fang ran up the wall and flipped over Jeb. Jeb didn't see it coming and hit the wall head on. Stumbling, he whirled at Fang, swinging a punch that Fang deftly dodged, going under his arm and hitting hard at Jebs diaphragm. Jeb stuttered even more, trying to breathe. He recovered quickly and swung at Fang again.

Fang dodged, this time ending up behind Jeb, and dealt some powerful blows to Jebs pressure points. He seized up and finally collapsed, unconscious.

I cheered and ran up to Fang, who hugged me happily. I went up on my tip toes and kissed him softly for a few moments before pulling away. "Lets blow this joint."

(A/N Better? Are you happy now, my reviewers who wanted Ninja Fang, there you go, You have Ninja Fang. Review?)


	19. Chapter 19

(A/N Welcome back! I don't think I mentioned this, but the last chapter was dedicated to Zakiyya, a true advocate of ninja fang!)

Maxs PoV

I shifted back to battle mode rather quickly. "Ok, you lock them in the cage, and Ill pick the lock." I instructed him. He nodded and quickly set to work while I knelt by the lock, plucking a bobby pin from my pocket. I carried them for exactly these situations.

I had underestimated this lock, so by the time I got it open, Fang was finishing up with his job. My jeans were ripped, and Fangs shirt, that I was wearing, was hanging in loose strips from the whip. Fang shirt was also shredded, but his jeans were fine. Both of our sneakers were blood spattered. Fangs leather jacket was also in good shape.

I was bruised all over, and the whip slashes. Fang was bruised, and he had the cuts on his forehead and jaw. My ribs were hurting pretty bad. Anyway, the door swung open, and we rushed out of that awful room. We ran a few feet before I faltered.

I forgot how to get out.

Fangs PoV

Maxs sure footsteps faltered a few feet down the hall. I remembered the layout though, so I grabbed her hand and pulled her along with me. "Do you know where youre going?" she called. "Yes!" I responded, and continued running.

It took us five minutes, but finally we found the exit and stepped into the evening light outside. We paused, breathing in the pure air. Suddenly, Max gasped and doubled over. Her ribs. I quickly picked her up bridal style. "Better?" I breathed.

"Fang… just.. get us… home…" she said, panting. I shook my head. "You need a doctor. Dr. M sure as hell wont help you." I said. "Fang…" "No arguing. Please." "I started walking.

We were well within the city limits when I tired. I kept going though. I didn't know how bad Maxs injuries were, I had to get her help. The problem was I had my own injuries to deal with. My ankle hurt, and I figured that it was sprained.

"Fang… youre hurt… we have to stop…" Max said. "No." I muttered through gritted teeth. "Youre limping. We have to… stop…please…" I bit my lip, but relented and steered us into an alleyway. I sat down against the wall, cradling Max in my lap.

She, however, slid off and lay on the ground, resting her head in my lap. I ran my hand through her hair. "How much does it hurt?" I asked quietly. "Its getting better." She said, not breathing as hard. I nodded. "How much does it hurt?" she asked, mimicking me.

"I don't-" she shut me up with a look. "Ok, so maybe it hurts a little." She bit her lip. "How bad do you think it is?" I shrugged and said, "Probably just a sprain." She thought for a moment. "Do you have your cellphone?" she asked. I shook my head. I barely heard her mutter, "Damn."

Then she looked up at me and whispered, "What now?" I sighed, and noticing her shivering, wrapped my jacket around her. Just then, I heard voices coming from around the corner. Ones I recognized. "But we cant stop! Not now! Max and Fang are out there being tortured-" Gazzy. I quickly scooped Max up and limped out of the alley, filled with new energy.

When I turned the corner, I saw Gazzy, Ella, Nudge, and a distraught Angel arguing with a police officer, who leaned against their police car. At first, they didn't notice me. I quickly realized I was standing in the nighttime shadows.

I stepped forward. Angel saw me, and did a double take. "Fang!" she screeched, making the others look up in surprise. In seconds, they were all mobbing me. I tore myself away and turned to the police officer. "Max needs help." I said, then glanced down and realized she was unconscious. My heart froze. "She needs help NOW." Ella put a hand over her mouth, Nudge whispered, "Oh, no." Gazzy stared, as if frozen, while Angel started crying.

They just stood there, so I said a little louder, "PLEASE." The officer leapt into action, taking Max from me and putting her in the back seat of the car. I quickly got in after her, determined that no one was taking her from me again. Ella and Nudge squeezed into the passenger seat, while Gazzy and Angel sat in the foot wells of the back.

The policewoman flipped on her lights and siren, then tore off through the streets. "What happened, Fang?" Gazzy whispered. "Iggy, Dylan, Sam, and Jeb got us." I explained quickly. "We escaped, but they hurt Max pretty bad." "They hurt you too." Angel said quietly. I shrugged it off. Gazzy, looking confused, asked, "Whos Jeb?"

My eyes scowled, but no one noticed. "Maxs abusive father." I said bitterly. Gazzy blinked. I was spared speaking anymore when we screamed up to the hospital and were rushed inside. Despite my protests, Max and I were separated.

I sat tensely, my hands clenched into fists while the doctors bound my wounds and put a brace on my ankle. I longed to get back to Max, the walls were closing in around me. The doctors left, telling me to stay there. I was on the verge of bursting out of the freaking window.

Right when I was starting to wish for a razor, a different police officer stepped in. "Wheres Max?" I demanded. "Shes being tended to for intensely broken ribs. One got dangerously close to puncturing her heart, shes lucky she survived." He answered bluntly.

Oh, my God. My nails started to dig into my palms while I fought for composure. I was trembling slightly, my muscles were so tense. "We need to ask you a few questions about the kidnapping-" "You'll find the kidnappers locked in a cage in the basement of the abandoned warehouse just outside of town. Cant miss it. Now can I please see Max?" I said in a rush. He regarded me skeptically. "Why would I find them in a cage?"

I sighed in exasperation. "They had me in there for a while, when we escaped we locked them in there. Is that good enough?" "Why would you lock them in there?" "So that they couldn't follow us and get us again, you freaking bonehead!" I snapped.

Not the kindest words, but I was about to explode. I HAD to get out of here. He opened his mouth to retort when the door opened. Max stood there, smiling at me. "Max!" I stood and engulfed her in a hug, burying my face in her hair. "Fang." She breathed. "Your ok." I whispered back. "Of course I am."

I pulled back and kissed her gently, softly. She returned it, putting her arms around my neck. She winced slightly, but wouldn't let me pull back. God, I cant believe she almost died. I couldn't survive without her. Finally, I broke the kiss and rested my forehead against hers.

"I thought I had lost you." I murmured. "Never." She murmured. Then she sat down on my hospital bed, pulling me down beside her. She studied me for a moment. "Claustrophobia?" she whispered. I nodded tightly. She sighed lightly, delicately. I looked up and noticed that idiot policeman was gone.

"Do you remember the first song I sang to you?" I looked back at Max. "The first song I heard you sing, or the first song you sang to me?" I asked. She just laughed and began singing.

_I linger in the doorway_

_Of alarm clock screaming Monsters calling my name_

_Let me stay_

_Where the wind will whisper to me_

_Where the raindrops As theyre falling tell a story_

_In my field of paper flowers_

_And candy clouds of lullaby_

_I lie inside myself for hours_

_And watch my purple sky fly over me_

_Don't say Im out of touch_

_With this rampant chaos- your reality_

_I know well what lies beyond my sleeping refuge_

_The nightmare I built my own world to escape_

_In my field of paper flowers_

_And candy clouds of lullaby_

_I lie inside myself for hours_

_And watch my purple sky fly over me_

_Swallowed up in the sound of my screaming_

_Cannot cease for the fear of silent nights_

_Oh how I long for deep sleep dreaming_

_The Goddess of imaginary light_

_In my field of paper flowers_

_And candy clouds of lullaby_

_I lie inside myself for hours_

_And watch my purple sky fly over me_

"This is my world, where I will never be unhappy." She whispered, burying her head in my shoulder. "Here, with you. No matter where we are." I smiled and nuzzled her neck, giving her my answer. "I have a song I want to sing." I whispered. "Sing, then."

_Fall_

_Now the dark begins to rise_

_Save your breath its far from over_

_Leave the lost and dead behind_

_Nows your chance to run for cover_

_I don't want to change the world_

_I just want to leave it colder_

_Light the fuse and burn it up_

_Take the path that leads to nowhere_

_All is lost again, but im not giving in_

_I will not bow, I will not break, _

_I will shut the world away_

_I will not fall, I will not fade, _

_I will take your breath away_

_Fall_

_Watch the end through dying eyes_

_Now the dark is taking over_

_Show me where forever dies_

_Take the fall and run to Heaven_

_All is lost again, but Im not giving in_

_I will not bow, I will not break,_

_I will shut the world away_

_I will not fall, I will not fade,_

_I will take your breath away_

_And Ill survive, paranoid, _

_I have lost the will to change_

_And I am not proud cold blooded fate_

_I will shut the world away_

_I will not bow, I will not break, I will shut the world away_

_I will not fall, I will not Fade,_

_I will take your breath away_

_And ill survive, paranoid,_

_I have lost the will to change_

_And I am not proud, cold blooded fate_

_I will shut the world away_

_Fall_

She sighed and lay back. I followed her, and she curled up against my side. "I love you, Fang." She whispered. I pulled the covers over us. "I love you, Max."

(A/N Yaaaayyy! Sweet Faxness! Anyhow, any one who recognizes Fangs song, YOU LISTEN TO THE GOOD MUSIC! BB, LP AND EVANESCENSE FOREVER!)


	20. Chapter 20

(A/N Herlo there!)

Fangs PoV

Someone was shaking me. I rubbed my eyes and looked around. Two men stood looking down at me and Max. One I didn't recognize, but the other was… Michael? My social worker? I frowned. Max stirred a little. "Wake her up." The other man ordered.

I stared at the sandy haired man. I just held Max closer. "Fang, its fine, just wake her up." Michael encouraged. I shook my head firmly, and glared when he tried to touch Max. Unfortunately, Max woke up at that moment.

She blinked groggily, then saw the man. "Dean?" she muttered. The man smiled and nodded. "What are you doing here?" she asked, scooting closer to me. I sat us up, still hugging Max. I noticed Michael studying our position, and the fact that Max was still wrapped in my jacket and her shredded black shirt was obviously one of mine.

"I came to take you back to foster care." Dean said kindly. We both stiffened. "No." she said in a dark voice that sent shivers down my spine. "You are NOT separating us." Michael stepped forward. "Im afraid we have to." He said. Then he looked at me expectantly. "Fang." I shook my head. Michaels eyes narrowed.

He raised his hand to point at me, and Max flinched. "Its ok, Max." I murmured in her ear, feeling her shaking, while glaring at Michael. He let his hand drop, aware of what he had done. Dean looked concerned, and took Maxs hand, turning it over. Before he could see whatever it is he wanted to see, Max had yanked her hand away.

Her eyes were wild with terror, and I realized that I was still the only one she trusted, the only one she let touch her. The shaking increased. I continued to murmur in her ear, "Its ok Max, I wont let them hurt you." She just wrapped her arms around my neck.

I glared at Dean, who shivered and stepped away. "Im sorry, Max." he said softly. She ignored him. Dean turned to Michael and muttered, "I need to talk to you for a minute."

Third Person PoV

While Fang tried to calm the terror that was running rampant through Max, Dean and Michael stepped outside to talk. "Well?" Michael asked, crossing his arms. "I want to point something out. Normally, if something like this would happen, Max would be digging her nails into her palms or something." Dean said, worried. Michael nodded. "She has a cutting problem." Dean continued. "But this time, she turned to Fang."

"She was letting Fang touch her. She doesn't let anyone touch her, ever. And she obviously trusts him, but she doesn't trust anyone." Michael frowned. "I noticed a difference with Fang as well. He also has a cutting problem… but when I looked, I couldn't see any new marks. Just old scars. And he was talking to Max. That boy never talks. Ever."

Dean grew more concerned. "Fang is closed off. Doesn't show his emotions, and he doesn't grow attached to anything or anyone. He is obviously attached to Max." Then they just stood there for several moments, lost in their own thoughts. They heard a slight sound coming from the room. After a glance, they opened the door slightly and peeked inside.

Max and Fang sat on the bed, facing each other. Max wasn't shaking so hard, only a slight tremble. "Max," Fang was saying, "If we do end up separated, promise me you wont go back to cutting." Max muttered, "I will if you will." They looked at each other for a moment, then whispered in unison, "Promise."

Fang smiled slightly. "Will you sing for me?" Max asked, smiling a little shakily. Michael couldn't help but mutter, "Fang? Singing?" Fang nodded. Both mens jaws dropped when they heard Fang begin to sing.

_In this farewell_

_Theres no blood, theres no alibi_

_Cause Ive drawn regret_

_From the truth of a thousand lies_

_So let mercy come and wash away_

_What Ive done_

_Ill face myself to cross out what Ive become_

_Erase myself _

_And let go of what Ive done_

_Put to rest what you thought of me_

_While I clean this slate_

_With the hands of uncertainty_

_So let mercy come and wash away_

_What Ive done_

_Ill face myself_

_To cross out what ive become_

_Erase myself_

_And let go of what ive done_

_For what ive done_

_I start again_

_And whatever pain may come_

_Today this ends_

_Im forgiving what Ive done_

_Ill face myself_

_And cross out what ive become_

_Erase myself_

_And let go of what Ive done_

_What ive done_

_Forgiving what Ive done_

Michael muttered, "I had no idea he was so talented." Meanwhile, Max smiled a little more steadily and trailed a finger down Fangs cheek. "I cant let them separate us." Max murmured. "I know." Fang returned with a sigh. He caught her wrist and began rubbing circles in it with his thumb. "But what can we do about it?"

Max sighed. "Nothing." "I'll find you." Fang said with a slight smile. "I promise. If they separate us I will find you. No matter what it takes." Dean and Michael glanced at each other a little guiltily. They were going to do exactly that. But now? They weren't so sure that would be the best for the kids.

Max let out a wince and bent forward slightly. Fang caught her gently and held her. "You alright?" he asked, sounding worried. She, with difficulty, straightened again. "Im fine." She said with another smile. "As long as Im with you." Deans thoughts grew troubled.

He could only imagine what would happen if they separated these two. Max would be completely and utterly destroyed, he could see that. He doubted if either one of them would survive it. But it was their job.

Suddenly Dean was angry. Their job? It was their _job_ to rip children apart just because it wasn't convenient for them? Dean swiftly opened the door, making Max and Fang looked up in surprise. "We aren't separating you." He said firmly, striding inside. "We aren't?" Michael inquired. "No." Dean replied, giving him a pointed look.

"I think it would be best if you both came with me." Max and Fang gave each other happy glances. Then, Fang actually laughed, and clutched Max in a large hug which she happily returned.

Maxs PoV

We weren't being separated! Hallelujah! Fang and I pulled back from our hug only to meet in a gentle kiss that told each other just how happy we were. Jeb and his minions are going to prison, me and Fang will find a new life. Things were really looking up.

Finally, I might just be happy.

**The End**

(A/N Yep that's right, THE END! But I might make a sequel if enough people want me to. So review for the sequel! If I do a sequel, it'll probably be dealing with Fangs past instead of Maxs, and will probably be published after the next one I plan on starting. Speaking of which, I was thinking of doing a rewrite of the books but from Fangs PoV. Meaning books 1-5. Whatdya think? Well, until next fanfiction,

SilenceIsGolden15)


	21. Chapter 21

(A/N Hey people! The sequel to this story is now up! Search for Pain Fades, Hurts Don't. Ok, bye see you in the new story!)


End file.
